Suprise!
by Farm-Story
Summary: -Mpreg,slight yaoi- Somehow,England,Italy,Japan and Prussia find themselves pregnant. How will they deal? What about their boyfriends? -GerIta,USUK,ChinaJapan,AustriaPrussia,SpaRo-
1. Prologue

**A/N: Eh heh heh…mpreg. Don't you all love it? Yar. Wait, don't answer that question.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: GOD I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I'M JUST A LOWLIFE SITTING AT HER COMPUTER TYPING.**

America was worried.

Then again, you might be too if you had sex with your crush(and it was his first time) and then he just stops calling you. America didn't know what to think. He had tried getting a hold of England for several days now, to no avail. He had thought England had died, but immediately tried to single those thoughts out. The thought of his England…his Iggy…dead…

No.

No, it just couldn't be. So he decided to travel all the way to England to see if he was okay. It just wasn't normal, the way he was acting. England always picked up the phone because he had nothing better to do.

So here he was, outside of his house, contemplating his next move. So he decided to knock. Just a few simple knocks, waiting for a response. But nothing came. So instead, he started pounding. Still nothing.

So then he decided to take a different approach. He jumped through the window, brushing off the shreds of glass off his face then scanning England's living room. There was no pain from the incident, of course, because he was a hero and heroes didn't get injured easily.

"ARTHUR!" America yelled through the house. But no response. He frantically began looking around, in the kitchen and upstairs, but he was nowhere to be found. He went downstairs and checked his office, which was empty. He resorted to looking in the bathroom, where he found the biggest shock of his life.

England was sprawled against the floor, with a sickly look amidst his face. He opened his blood-shot eyes and saw America, causing him to cringe. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"Arthur! What's wrong with you?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." America grabbed his hand, helping him stand up.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I've been throwing up non-stop for the past two weeks and I haven't gotten any sleep."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was too sick, you bloody idiot. I could hardly move."

"Well, we need to get you to a doctor."

"No way am I seeing a doctor."

"Then let's go to China! He's a doctor, and you're more comfortable with him anyway!"

"Alright, Alfred. If it'll shut you up, I'll go see him."

--

"Ve~" Italy made the Japanese onomatopoeia sound as he continued vomiting for no particular reason. Germany watched with disgust as his petite Italian lover emptied the contents of his stomach into the poor toilet.

"…You okay?"

"No, Ludwig. I feel sick." Italy wiped the sweat off his forehead, which he noticed was extremely hot.

"You know, Feliciano, you've been like this for a few weeks. Maybe you need to see someone."

"But-"

"Don't complain. Maybe it's time we paid Yao a visit? Besides, we haven't seen Kiku in so long."

"Ve. Fine. But on the way home, you're buying me pasta~!"

--

"Would you listen to me for five seconds?"

"No, you're just going to feed me some 'I'm worried about you' crap!"

"Gilbert, you just threw up in a bush. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to piss off! It was probably just the alcohol." Prussia was trying to run away from Austria. He didn't understand why he was so worried about him. They only experienced a brief, non-drunken night together and now Austria was demanding him to 'become his lover.' What was the big deal? It was just a one-night stand. Austria needed to fucking chill out.

"It was not alcohol. Not unless you have been consistently drinking for the past week."

"Have you been stalking me or something?"

"Please, for goodness sake, just go see Yao. Get a blood test. He'll be able to determine what's wrong."

"You know what? Just to prove you wrong, I'll go."

"Thank you."

"The only thing he'll be able to determine is my alcohol overload…" Prussia muttered under his breath as he and Austria exited the mansion.

--

Yao Wang was utterly confused. Kiku Honda, his boyfriend that he had only recently deflowered, showed up at his doorstep feeling 'unconsciously ill.' He had drawn some of his blood and had begun testing it for possible viruses and such when both America and England showed up at his house. After taking England's blood, Italy and Germany showed up. And after taking Italy's blood, Prussia and Austria showed up. Were all the nations suddenly inflicted by the plague?

So now he waited as a printer was printing out results for all of them. He was curious what was wrong with his Japan especially…he wasn't sick, was he?

The printer made a sound, confirming its finish. He grabbed the paper with shaky hands and looked at the results. His eyes nearly popped out of his head after realizing what doom lay upon him.

He walked out into the living room, which had been turned into a makeshift waiting room.

"How's Iggy? Is he dying?"

"I'm not dying, you bloody git!"

"Ve~ I'm scared, Ludwig…"

"It's gonna be alright, Feliciano…I hope…"

"How is my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, you stupid ass!"

"Yao…please tell me I'm okay…"

"Well…it's quite simple really…" China rubbed his eyes and re-read the results to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Arthur…Feliciano…Gilbert…Kiku…you guys are pregnant."

**A/N: So this was kind of like a prologue sort of. Lol.**


	2. 2 months

**A/N: Okay, so here's like, the first real chapter.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: Even though Christmas is almost here, I still don't own Hetalia.**

The first to react was Prussia. "WHAT!?"

"I'm afraid it's the truth! You're all about two months along. I'd call this short of a miracle." China, who was utterly confused himself, tried to calm the group of nations down, for it was not his intention to start World War 3.

"No fucking way." Prussia didn't seem to be taking it very well. "I don't want it."

This time, Austria spoke. "WHAT? Gilbert, this is our child! How could you not want it?"

"For this reason exactly. You're going to want to own up to the responsibility and all that crap and you're going to demand that we become lovers and I don't want that." Prussia began heading for the door. "Thank you, Yao."

"Gilbert, wait!" Austria chased him out the door.

The next to react was England. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He screamed at America.

"But Arthur, this is a beautiful thing! You're going to have our child! Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, you bloody git. It's just…the thought of having a child is…scary…"

"Feliciano?" Germany looked down at the Italian, who was rubbing his stomach.

"Is there really a baby inside of here?"

"…Yeah…there is…"

America took England's hand, lifting him off the futon. "It's okay to feel scared. But I promise I won't leave your side. I'll be with you all the way."

"Okay…" England couldn't help but blush. Maybe he was a hero…

"Maybe we should get going." Germany took Italy's hand and began following America and England out the door.

"Thanks, Yao!" America called cheerfully.

"…Likewise." Germany told his old enemy.

"Good luck, you guys. Please call me if you have concerns." As soon as they left, China turned around to his own lover, who had tears flowing down his face. "Kiku?"

"Yao…"

"Are you okay?" He rushed over to him, kissing him on the forehead and feeling his stomach. Kiku was carrying…his child?

"Please…let me stay with you…I don't want to do this alone…"

"Of course! You can live here from now on. We're going to be raising a family now, after all!" China smiled at him and began to dry his tears. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

America had moved in with England, much to England's dismay. He didn't complain though, as he obviously knew who would win. America had been all over him, touching him and trying to feel the baby.

"You idiot, I'm only two months along. It probably hasn't even grown yet."

"Don't say that! I'm sure it's grown some!"

"Hey, it's your child, what do you expect?"

America frowned. "You know, you shouldn't be so negative. It could affect the baby."

"Baby, baby, baby! That's all you talk about! Why can't we talk about something else?"

"Because it's the most important thing right now!"

"I still can't believe you somehow knocked me up on my first time."

"That's why it's so special!"

"I. SWEAR. TO. GOD."

"Okay, okay! We'll do something else!"

"What do you have in mind?"

America took England's wrists and pinned him against the bed. "I think you know."

"Wait! Can't this hurt the baby?"

America laughed. "No, of course not. But I'm glad you're thinking."

--

Italy didn't know what to feel. He was sitting in the passenger side of Germany's sports car, stealing glances at him every now and then. Wasn't he excited at all? Did he even care? Maybe he didn't want the child.

Sensing Italy's discomfort, Germany slowed at the stoplight and turned to face him. "Is something wrong, Feliciano?"

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me."

"Ve…well…you just seemed like…you weren't very happy about the baby…" Italy looked out the window, hoping Germany wouldn't reply.

Germany looked at him and sighed. "Feliciano…"

"Forget I said anything!"

"No. Look, even though I didn't look excited doesn't mean I'm not. I just…I was hiding it, okay?"

Italy looked at him. He was blushing and he was trying to focus on the road. "I am excited. I'm really happy! But I guess I'm just worried."

"Ve, What do you mean?"

"Like…I've never heard of a man getting pregnant before. How will you give birth? I mean, it's just confusing. I…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ludwig~" He wrapped his arms around him, careful not to interrupt his driving.

"But…I think you'll be okay. You're a little stupid but…you can handle this."

They continued the car ride talking about the baby, wondering if it would be a boy or a girl.

--

China was excited. Soon, Kiku would be having his child. He looked over to said man, who was peacefully sleeping on China's bed. After that much thrusting, you'd be tired too.

He wondered about his and Japan's future. They both came from very different traditions and lifestyles. If people were to find out about their secret relationship…about the child soon to be born…

Japan stirred in his sleep, causing China to react. "Kiku?"

"Yao…"

"Are you okay?"

"Actually…I'm a little hungry. Do you think you could just make me some white rice?"

China smiled. "Of course."

He realized that the future wasn't important right now; the only thing that mattered was the present.

--

Prussia continued to speed-walk down the street. He wanted to run, but his body just wasn't permitting. He blamed it on the damn baby.

"Gilbert, please listen to me!"

"Fuck off, Roderich!"

He slammed open the door to Austria's huge mansion and was greeted by Hungary, who could immediately sense the tension. "Hey guys, did you figure ou-"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant apparently, and Roderich is the fucking father!"

Hungary blinked, and then smiled. "That's great, you two! Are you finally gonna be with each other?"

"Hell no!" Prussia seemed content on keeping his answer.

"Why not? He's the father after all. I thought you said you wanted to be with him, Roderich!"

Austria sighed. "I _do. _He doesn't want to be with me." He turned to face Prussia. "I don't understand. I give you everything you want-I let you live in my house, eat my food and borrow my credit cards. Then one night, we hit it off. And after I ask for your love, you completely ignore me and deny any feelings for me. So now you're pregnant, and I tell you that I want to be with you and raise a family and you just turn me down?"

"I don't share the same feelings. I don't give a fuck about you. I told you, that night I was completely hammered."

"But don't you want a father for your child?"

"I'll handle it myself."

"But he loves you!" Hungary joined the protest.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You know, I bet you're just hiding your true feelings for him."

"That's it, Elizabeta. If you're just going to bitch at me, I'm leaving." Prussia began heading out the door.

"Gilbert!" Austria, although reluctant, chased after him again.

"You can't hide your feelings forever!" Hungary had a feeling that Prussia was lying. Just a feeling…

--

Prussia would have kept speed-walking if he hadn't ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going you-holy crap, Gilbert?"

"Uh, hey you!" It was some girl that Prussia figured he had either partied or slept with. He didn't remember her name, but it didn't really matter.

"It's been way too long! Dude, you totally gotta come with me tonight! They're throwing a huge party at the club and-I was thinking we could catch up, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure!"

The girl looked at Austria. "Who's this guy?"

"Him? He's my-" Prussia took a good look at Austria. Noticing his interest, Austria gave him a hopeful look. "-my brother."

"Oh, that's cool. So I'll see you at ten?" Prussia, unable to speak, nodded silently as the girl waved and ran off. He turned to face Austria, who looked angrier than hell.

"Fine. Go ahead and raise the child by yourself. I'm done." He turned around, refusing to look at him any longer. "Good luck." He began walking down the street.

Prussia felt weird. Almost…bad. But it didn't matter, right?

--

After Prussia had left for the party, Austria had attempted playing the piano. But for some odd reason, he couldn't get a single key right.

"Roderich?" Hungary poked her head in his study.

"What is it, Elizabeta?"

"Gilbert left his wallet here. It could be bad if he gets arrested and doesn't have his identity on him. Could you please bring it to him?"

Austria sighed. "Do I have to?"

"You're the only one who knows where the place is."

"Fine. But I guarantee he's just going to yell in an angry rage when I show up." He snatched the wallet from Hungary's hands and put on his regular violet coat.

--

Prussia felt really bad. Not like sick kinda bad, just like…actual emotions kinda bad.

"C'mon, dude! Aren't you coming?"

Prussia looked at the nameless girl and thought about Austria. Maybe Hungary was right…

"Hey, you know that guy who was with me earlier?"

"Uh…sorta?" Prussia could tell she was already buzzed. Maybe she wouldn't remember that he told her that Austria was his brother then.

"Well…actually…I'm in love with that guy."

She spat out her vodka on the carpeted floor, flashing him a disgusted look. "You're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Ew! You freakin homo!" She fell on the ground out of drunken-ness, some other random guy helping her up. Prussia sighed and turned around, surprised to see Austria with a shocked expression.

"You…you love me?"

Prussia could hardly hear with the rap music blaring in his ears, so he took Austria's wrist and led him outside. "Alright…so I lied. But not completely! I just didn't realize it until now." He blushed and looked away, realizing this side of him was so not awesome.

"Hey. It's okay. I love you too, you know." Austria took his chin in his hand and kissed him, wrapping a hand around his waist.

After pulling away, Austria looked at him seriously. "But if you want my support, you're going to have to agree to one thing."

Prussia groaned. "Alright-I'll be your lover or whatever."

Austria's lips formed into a smile. "Thank you. You didn't drink any alcohol, did you?"

"Austria, I'm an ass, not a retard. Of course I didn't. I'm not trying to kill my child."

"Our child." Austria corrected him.

"So what now? My evening is kinda ruined, so…"

Austria leaned up to Prussia's ear, whispering very softly. "How about we go home and I'll make love to you?"

"Sounds good." They walked down the street, hand-in-hand, both feeling a sense of contentment in the evening air.

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be AustriaxPrussia centric, if you're wondering why it focused so much on them.**


	3. 3 months

**A/N: Cheesenips. This story is just too good not to update.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: We just got my Christmas tree, but still no Hetalia.**

England tossed and turned. This child would be the death of him, he declared, as the light from the window stung his eyes. Although he wanted to remain in bed longer, he felt a sudden wave of hunger wash over him. "Damn you…"

His morning sickness had disappeared, thank god, but it was replaced with weird cravings and mood swings. He had recently lashed out at America for folding the laundry wrong. And his cravings…they just went off the chart.

About a week ago, he demanded sugary sweet candy. He made America go down to the candy store and buy at least a pound of everything there. But that was the most normal of them all.

He couldn't forget the toothpaste craving he had, forcing America to go buy more toothpaste. And the glue craving, which had scared the crap out of America.

"Blimey, runt, what will you burden me with today?" He limped down the stairs as he had recently discovered that his feet hurt way more than normal. Those pregnant women had a right to complain.

"Oi, Alfred."

"Morning, Iggy! How are you two on this fabulous day?"

"I-I mean, we're fine, thank you. Do we have any construction paper?"

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet. Why?"

England didn't answer him as he pulled out the package of construction paper. He focused on the colors for a few minutes before pulling out a sheet of red and taking a bite.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating breakfast, no duh."

"But that's-"

"Yes, I know its construction paper. Blame your retarded child."

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"Look, I am so not in the mood to argue with you right now. Let me eat my paper."

America sighed, but laughed at his lover's antics. This would be an interesting six months…

--

Germany was pleased with his child, even though he was only three months old and still growing inside of Italy.

For the past week, Italy had been craving nothing but hardcore German food. Wurst, potatoes, the works. Yes, this child would definitely favor his father. Not to say he wouldn't like Italy, either. Italy was virtually unlikeable. When you got past the whole annoying and demanding thing, sure, he was a charm.

Italy had also become super affectionate, which he was working to his advantage. Sure, they had been going out for a while now and they made love when they felt like it, but now Italy was super-demanding. And who was Germany to deny him the sex that he craved so badly?

Just as the thoughts ran through his head once more, his study door slightly creaked open. "Ludwig?" A cuter-than-ever Italy popped his head through the door.

"Something wrong, Feliciano?"

"A-are you busy?"

"No. I'm just signing some things, nothing important."

"O-okay. Could you maybe come spend some time with me?"

Germany knew what that meant. He smiled before standing up from his place at the computer. "Of course, Schätzchen." He walked over to him and stroked the erogenous curl on top of his head.

"Ve~"

This was the best thing that would ever happen to him. Ever.

--

China sent a longing look across the table to Japan, who was chowing down on some sushi. The gesture was returned with a blush and a smile, causing China to giggle. Japan had become so cute since the whole pregnancy had begun. It might of just been him, but China could've sworn Japan's hair was getting shinier.

The only problem was the child took a strong liking to Japan's Japanese diet. Sushi, white rice, sashimi, weird Japanese candy…all that stuff. China had no interest in it, but made it for Japan just because he loved him.

"How's the sushi, feng mi?"

"You're getting better at it. It's very good."

China smiled. He may not have liked the awful taste of raw fish, but seeing his beautiful lover smile was worth every piece of it.

It also didn't stop him from making mandarin chicken when he fell asleep.

--

Prussia was so tired. He didn't get it. Why was he so tired all of the sudden? It didn't make sense.

Ever since that one night, he had remained faithful to Austria. He didn't want to upset him anymore, as he realized that he was trying very hard to please him. He loved Austria, he did. He wanted him to know that.

After moving around enough, he found himself rather hungry. "RODDY!"

In an instant, Austria was up the stairs and in their shared bedroom. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Austria sighed. "You want chocolate again, don't you?"

"Please?" He flashed him a cute, pouting face.

"Alright…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a special type of Austrian dark chocolate and unwrapping it. He placed it in Prussia's mouth, enjoying the sensation of his warm tongue sucking his fingers.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before turning on his heels.

"WAIT!"

"What!?"

Prussia looked down at the floor, a blush spread across his face. "…Stay with me?"

Austria smiled. He loved how affectionate the baby had made Prussia. "Of course." He jumped into the bed as Prussia snuggled into him.

Prussia knew that denying things would just make him sound worse. He gave in to the warmth, whispering words in German.

"…Ich liebe dich…"

**A/N: Eh. I'm not too happy with it.**

**Translations:**

**German: **

**Schätzchen : Sweetheart**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you**

**Chinese:**

**Feng mi : Honey**


	4. 4 months

**A/N: Ufufufu…**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No Hetalia under my Christmas tree.**

England was pissed. Why? He wasn't quite sure. All he knew was America was destroying some part of his house because he heard tons of weird banging noises. He didn't really want to get up to see what he was doing; he figured it wasn't important and he was just screwing around.

However, he did realize he had a lot of precious, easily breakable things in his house. Things that if America touched and/or broke could be fatal. He forced himself off the bed, almost toppling over in the process. "Curse you…" He muttered at his unborn child before waddling out of the room.

"Alfred!"

No reply.

"Hey, Alfred!"

"What is it, Iggy?" He heard America's voice coming from a few rooms over. He waddled over to the unidentifiable room to remember that he basically used it just for storage. But when he looked inside, it was clear America had turned it into something much different.

The entire room was a multi-colored shade of blue and pink, completed with some green and purple pastel touches. There were stuffed animals as far as the eye could see, completed with various other active toys. The crib was a pretty shade of beige with ribbons adorning its sides and a small mobile with toys hanging above it.

"Bloody hell."

"Do you like it?" America smiled at the blank expression on England's face.

"It's…it's…s-so sweet!" All of a sudden, England burst out into tears.

"Iggy? Why are you crying?"

"I…I DON'T KNOW!" America rushed over to his side and embraced him, feeling tears on the shoulder of his bomber jacket. Once England stopped, he looked up at America, his face a deep shade of red.

"I have no idea what that was. I swear to god."

"It was probably just a mood swing."

"Really? That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well, you might as well get used to it. It's going to happen a lot."

England glanced around at the room again. "This must have taken you a while."

America laughed. "You bet it did! I painted it both blue and pink since we don't know the gender yet."

"It's very lovely, Alfred. It looks like you can accomplish more than just eating."

"Now, you don't mean that." He leaned in to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bite me."

"Well, alright, if you insist…" He started to go for his neck before he was abruptly stopped.

"H-hey, not literally! Can't you take an expression?"

America pulled England closer to him and laughed. He would work these mood swings to his advantage…

--

Germany was extremely worried. Italy was sick. And not just morning sickness-sick, either. He had caught a cold.

Germany wasn't really quite sure, but he thought it was bad for pregnant people to be sick. So his main objective was to get him better as soon as possible. He wouldn't give him any medicine though, as he wasn't sure if that could harm the baby. It broke his heart to see Italy sick and unable to be properly treated, but he wasn't sure what else he could do.

"Ludwig~…"

"Yes, Feliciano?"

"My forehead…it's warm…"

Germany rushed into the bathroom, wetting down a washcloth with cold water and rushing back, placing it on Italy's head.

"Ve…can I please have some medicine? Please?" He pouted at him, hoping it would work.

Germany sighed. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I can't give you any, it could hurt the baby. I know you're in pain, but I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Uwa…"

"Get some rest, okay?" He pressed a kiss on Italy's feverish face. "I love you." He stood up to leave, but was halted when Italy grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay with me…" Italy had a look of pain and sadness on his face, one that Germany just couldn't resist. He laid down next to Italy on their bad and wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Sich besser fühlen…" He whispered in his ear, before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Italy woke up feeling better than ever. Although he told Germany it was because he took such good care of him, he had a feeling that it was something a little more magical…

--

China had put a lot of concentration into his food, just so it would be perfect for Japan. He learned the style of Japanese cuisine, a hard task indeed for someone to learn, but not impossible. He would do anything to make Japan happy. No matter what.

The good thing about Japanese food was that it was really healthy. Fish and rice, plenty of vegetables, and tea to drink. He wasn't complaining, especially after hearing what the others had been craving.

At first, China basically sucked at making sushi. He didn't cut it right, he didn't roll it right, the rice wasn't sticking, the meat was odd-tasting, there was always something wrong with it. Whenever Japan had tasted this kind of sushi, he dropped his chopsticks and spat it out wherever he could. Ever since China's sushi had gotten better, he had stopped doing that.

However, it had happened once again on a perfectly normal night.

The couple was eating dinner, China admiring how Japan was four months along and Japan blushing. But for a spilt second, Japan's world froze.

The chopsticks fell to the ground and the sushi, half-chewed, landed on his plate.

"Kiku, what's the matter? Did I screw up again?"

"N-no…"

"What is it, then?"

"The baby just kicked."

China blinked for a moment, then snapped back to reality. "No way! Let me feel!" He ran over to Japan's side, putting his head to his stomach. The baby didn't hesitate to deliver a sharp kick right to the side of his forehead. "Wow! That's amazing! It's pretty early for the baby to start kicking…that must mean it's really healthy!"

"Yeah…this feels so real now…"

China giggled and kissed him, not waiting for Japan's approval to deepen it.

"Hey Yao?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're the father. I don't think I could have found a better person to take my virginity."

China laughed at his dry, awkward tone and kissed him again. "Thank you for letting me."

--

Prussia wasn't really sure why he had come to the park. He just wanted to see some cute little children playing. He felt like this whole pregnancy ordeal was turning him into a big sap. It's not like he cared, though. The most important thing was his child. And Roderich. Don't forget Roderich.

Just hearing the cute little children laughing while going down the slide was making him creepily smile. He hoped no one mistook him for a creepy pervert who was waiting for a child to just wander towards him or something. He didn't look that suspicious, did he?

His thoughts were broken by a cute little girl not too far away from him who was loudly crying. Out of the kindness in his heart, (otherwise known as those fucking hormones) he walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Mommy left!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was standeding next to her anded then I turned around anded then she went poof!"

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, don't cry. I'll help you find her. What does she look like?"

"Well, her tummy is really big! She told me that means she pregeneded or something."

Prussia smiled at the girls pronunciation. So her mother was pregnant, huh? That wouldn't be too hard. Just look for a fat woman looking for something.

After they walked around the park for a while, Prussia had learned that the girl's name was Fuyuko and that she was going to have a little brother soon. "And Mommy's been deceratamaning his room and now it looks all colorful and-"

"Fuyuko!" A woman who Prussia could definitely tell was pregnant ran over as fast as her stomach would allow. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay Mommy! This nice man took me around looking for you!" She affirmatively pointed at Prussia.

"Thank you so much. This is the first time she's ever gotten lost. I was so worried about her."

"No problem. Happy to help."

The two waved goodbye as Prussia realized something. Fuyuko was so cute and innocent, very polite and always talkative. It made Prussia come to a conclusion.

He wanted a baby girl.

**Translations:**

**German: **

**Sich besser fühlen: Feel better**


	5. 5 months

**A/N: Read the very end for long authors note hur.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: We just got my Christmas tree in our house, but still no Hetalia.**

England stormed in the house, ripping off his green jacket and throwing it wherever he could. He kicked his boots off in a rage as America ran into the house, looking for him. "Calm down, Iggy!"

"That bastard! All I ask for is some Earl Grey tea, and what do I get? Mint! For crying out loud, mint is not the same as Earl Grey! They're completely different!"

"I know, I know. But that's no reason to get upset!"

England scoffed. "No reason? Ha! What if you went to McDonalds, asked for a hamburger and instead you got chicken nuggets? What would you do then, huh?"

"I would probably still eat it? Food is food, after all!"

England groaned. He knew he was asking the wrong person. "You bloody idiot! You just don't get it, do you?"

"But it's not that much of a thing to get upset about!"

"I'm going to punch a hole through your neck, you bloody mother-" He stopped mid-sentence, his hand flying to his stomach.

"Arthur? Arthur, what's wrong?"

"The baby…it just…" England had a shocked expression on his face, his eyes slightly watering.

"Please tell me!"

"…It kicked."

America's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. "It did?"

"Y-yeah…it did…"

"Can I feel?"

"O-okay…"

England took America's hand and guided it to where the baby was kicking. "Ooh, I feel it Iggy! I feel it!"

England smiled as he completely forgot what he was so bloody upset about. There should be no worries, because the most beautiful thing was happening to him. He leaned on America's shoulder, feeling peaceful.

"You tired?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"You want me to carry you up to our room?"

England grunted. "I doubt you even can."

America picked him up, and careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, lead him up to their room.

"…I was wrong…"

"You must've forgotten; I'm the hero."

"No…you're my hero."

--

Italy listened contently as the phone was ringing. He had to be home, where else could he be?

"Hola!" He heard the familiar voice of Spain over the phone.

"Spain nii-chan!"

"Oh, Italia! Guess what amor, it's your hermano!"

"What the hell does he want?" Italy could hear his brother's voice in the background.

"Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, please!" Italy heard the scuffling of the phone, followed by some arguing.

"What is it?" Obviously, Lovino had lost.

"Ve, its good news! I'm gonna have a baby!"

There was a pause, followed by laughter. "That's hilarious! Seriously, and I thought you were retarded enough, but this tops it!"

"I'm serious!"

Lovino stopped laughing. "Feliciano…you are a man. Men don't get pregnant. Wait, you didn't have one of those surgeries, did you? Oh hell, my brother's a transvestite!"

Italy paused to whisper to Germany, who was sitting right next to him. "He thinks I'm a transvestite…what does that mean?"

Germany growled before taking the phone from Italy's hand. "Alright, listen here Lovino. I'm not quite sure how but I did knock Feliciano up and he is indeed pregnant, and I don't give a damn what accusations you have but you are going to be happy for him!"

"Alright already!"

"That's better."

"…Potato bastard."

"I heard that!"

They continued to argue for a few minutes before Italy gasped. "L-Ludwig! H-hang up the phone!"

"Lovino, I have to go. Yes, it's because of your brother. Ugh." He hung up the phone, turning to face Italy. "So what's wrong?"

"The baby! It just kicked my tummy!"

Germany looked at him, and then smiled. "Do you know what that means?"

"I'm dying?"

"No, you idiot. The baby is healthy!"

Italy happily smiled. "Really! Yay!"

"Can I feel?"

"Okay!" Germany placed his hands on Italy's stomach, feeling rhythmic vibrations. "Hey Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Is it going to kick me while I sleep?"

"It might. But it won't be painful, you probably just won't be able to fall asleep."

"Ve…"

"Hey. I'll be with you every night. I promise."

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's waist, kissing him lightly on the lips before taking him to the bedroom.

--

China was looking for Japan. "Kiku! Kiiiikuuuu! Where are you?" He wasn't in the house, so he decided to check the backyard. The backyard was huge, with a little creek at the very end of it. There were a lot of little koi fish in it, which China would often feed.

"I'm down here!" He heard Japan's voice come from the very bottom of the forest-like area. He ran down to see the Japanese man focusing on the creek, looking seemingly content in his thoughts.

China smiled. He loved this man. He really did. He didn't really care that their traditions were so different; he still wanted to be with him forever.

And then it hit him. What was stopping him from proving his love to this man? Screw the clash of cultures. There was only one thing that mattered, and that was love. He didn't care about all the criticism he was sure to get. If he had Japan with him, nothing mattered.

He knew what he had to do.

--

Austria was confused. One of the maids-in-waiting from his house had called right in the middle of a meeting to tell him hat 'Prussia-sama requested his presence.' He was utterly worried that something had happened to him. Was he okay? What about the baby?

He rushed through the door, up the stairs and in their room. "What's the matter!?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're home." Prussia seemed very nonchalant.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your child has figured out how to use his feet; he's been kicking me all day and I can't sleep."

Austria looked at him as if it was a joke. "That's why you called me?"

"Yeah. Why else?"

"Gilbert! I was in a meeting, you idiot! I can't just leave because of…because of…this!"

"Aren't you excited?"

Austria sighed. "Of course I am. Just…try not to do this again, okay?"

"Alright. Now get your fine ass over here and help me sleep." Austria rolled his eyes and fulfilled his lover's request, as he knew he would be angry if he didn't.

**A/N: Alright. Here's my crap. **

**I guess first I want to tell you guys that I've now gotten all the names and genders work out. For Germany and Italy, the kid has a German name. America and England, kind of…uncommon English/American names. China and Japan, a kind of Japanese/Chinese name. And Austria and Prussia, a German name. That's all you're getting out of me.**

**The next chapter is going to mainly be a ChinaxJapan chapter. Cookies to whoever can correctly guess what's gonna happen based on this chapter.**

**Here's a list of thank you's, I guess. This story is posted on my Fanfiction account and my Deviantart, so I'd like to thank ~DaisyTomas on Deviantart for all her love for this story. And on Fanfiction, PROKARIN-and-proud, saryaThePuppet, and XXXninjayoaifreakxxx, thank you for your reviews. They were appreciated. The people who went above and beyond, I must address them properly…**

**Maitre des Marionnettes: Thank you for listing all the reasons this story is awesome. Because it is.**

**Darona: You especially. I love you. Your cookies were pretty good, too. You gave some nice suggestions, especially the name of China and Japan's child. I was so stuck on that. I'm gonna go ahead and use that. But the rest, I already have planned out pretty well. And as for drama…nothing for Germany and Italy, but something dramatic will happen to Austria and Prussia much later…**

**And finally, here are translations.**

**Spanish:**

**Hola: Hello(who doesn't know that?)**

**Amor: Love**

**Hermano: Brother**


	6. 6 months

**A/N: This chapter is love, ufu.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it yet.**

America began kissing down his collarbone, enjoying every reaction which came from him. "You want more?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Well…since you asked so nicely…" America resumed his futile foreplay, causing England to moan in pleasure.

"Haa…haa…"

_Ding-dong! _Went the sound of the doorbell as America was just starting to unbutton England's shirt.

"Do you have to get that?"

America laughed. "Sorry. Yeah, I do." He hopped off the bed, pausing at the door frame to face England. "You get dressed then come downstairs, 'kay?"

England grunted in response. Whoever this was better have a good reason to interrupt their love-making. All he wanted was to feel some pleasure, ever since entering his sixth month caused him nothing but pain. His back ached, his feet swelled, and the baby kicked so much it felt like there was more than one.

Nevertheless, he waddled down the stairs to find two people he really couldn't care less for.

"Angleterre! Salut, comment ca va?"

"…Fuck."

In his living room stood France and Canada, completely unaware of his state.

"Angleterre has put on weight, non?"

"Shut your bloody trap, frog legs!"

"N-not to be rude, but it does look you've gained some weight since we've last seen you…" Said a sheepish Canada in the corner.

"Well, yeah, but you see-"

"He's pregnant!"

France gave a look of horror, then one of humor. "Vous plaisantez!"

"Nope! I'm the father!"

"You son of a bitch, America! You don't just hand that information out to anyone!"

Canada looked amused. "Really! That's so cool!"

England blushed. "Well, uh…thanks…"

"Félicitations! So, garcon ou fille?"

"We don't really know."

"I think that's really nice! I mean, not that my opinion matters…"

They continued the day talking about all sorts of things revolving around the baby. (Including France asking if he could babysit, which England immediately turned down.)

--

Some pregnant women went through certain phases. Such as knitting or organizing. Well, Germany agreed that Italy was going through one of his own phases; a gardening one.

Germany had come home one day to find Italy in the backyard, planting flowers and scooping dirt.

"They're so grazioso!" He happily exclaimed. And while Germany didn't want his backyard looking like a fruity forest or greenhouse or whatever, he also didn't want to see Italy unhappy. So he let him plant to his heart's desire.

Nothing good really came out of the result except he had never seen his shabby lawn greener or more colorful in his life. Italy also insisted on growing tomatoes as a present for his 'nii-chan' and other common vegetables. The only thing Germany would eat from that garden was the potatoes, which really weren't half that bad.

Germany sighed as he continued to watch Italy screw around in the garden, humming 've' and 'hera hera' occasionally. He wondered what kind of turmoil would be brought upon the household after the baby was born…

--

"Name please?" The paid-to-be-amused-waiter asked a restless Japan.

"K-Kiku H-Honda."

"Oh yes. Why lucky you, you've got the rooftop seating. Your date is already here. Let me lead you up." He reluctantly followed the waiter up a set of stairs, leading to the very top of the building. He had arrived home with a note left from China telling him to meet him at this restaurant. He assumed it was for a date or something, but…wouldn't Yao have just told him?

They reached the very top of the building. Japan turned around, but it appeared the waiter had already left. He went towards the candlelight to find China sitting at a small table for two. He was wearing one of his red Chinese-style shirts with golden painted flowers reaching across to the collar of it. Needless to say, Japan thought he looked beautiful.

"Nihao, měi lì de." Japan blushed and smiled at him before taking a seat across from him.

"This is such a pretty view, Yao. It's such a nice night, too."

"I tried to make sure of that."

"So, why are we here?"

China sighed, trying to calm his shaking hands. "I figured you would ask that sooner or later…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you know, our cultures are so different…"

"That's very true."

"But…I don't think it matters. It doesn't matter how different a nation's culture or lifestyle is from another's, they still become allies or alliances. So…it shouldn't matter for us. I just don't care anymore. I want us to be complete. So…" He stood up, going across to Japan. He lowered himself down to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look…my Japanese isn't that good, but…anata wa watashi to kekkon suru?"

Japan gasped. He was…asking for his hand in marriage? "H…H…Hai! I will!"

China's eyes watered with happy tears. "Kiku…" He leaned in and kissed him, sliding the bangs out of Japan's face.

"Yao…wǒ ài nǐ."

"Kiku…watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu."

And for once, they both felt total completion in their lives at the midnight sky dawned upon them.

--

He wasn't staring at him. Austria refused to believe the fact that he was staring at Prussia. It wasn't his fault, really. Prussia was just…so…beautiful.

Ever since the pregnancy, his pale skin glowed with illumination. Austria thought it was a sight worth seeing, especially after Prussia was asleep and he couldn't see him staring at him, touching him…

Maybe Austria had a problem. No, that couldn't be it. It's not like he ever got caught or anything. Prussia was too busy complaining about something else to care much, really.

"Roderich!" Austria snapped back into reality as Prussia barked at him. "Were you staring at me?"

"N-No! Wh-why would I d-do th-that?"

"Oh, shut up. Because I'm just _so _irresistible."

"Really, you are!"

"Ha! You're really fucking funny, you know that?"

"I'll prove it to you." He took him into his arms and roughly kissed him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Gah, stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't kiss me so roughly. I don't like it when you do that."

Austria smirked before planting a soft, meaningful kiss on his lips. "How's that, libeling?"

"…Much better."

Austria affectionately touched his lover's skin, once again admiring his beautiful skin. Too bad this wouldn't last forever…

**A/N: Kay ppl. You know last chapter I said I was gonna give the kids names that suited the countries where their parents were from? Well, scratch that. They're just gonna have Japanese names because I can't think of any good names that could suit them. So deal.**

**Translations:**

**French:**

**Angleterre: Just a nickname that France gives him, I think it's like "gentlemen" or "Englishmen" or something.**

**Salut, comment ca va: Hi, how are you doing**

**Vous plaisantez: "You're joking" or "You've got to be kidding me"**

**Félicitations: Congratulations**

**Garcon ou fille: Boy or girl**

**Italian:**

**Grazioso: Pretty**

**Chinese:**

**Nihao: Hello(obviously)**

**Měi lì de: Beautiful**

**Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you**

**Japanese:**

**Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru: "Will you marry me" literally "I marry you"**

**Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu: I love you**

**German:**

**Libeling: Darling**


	7. 7 months

**A/N: Hay guyz, ufu.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. *shakes fist***

England sat on the bed, tired from his kicking child. Wasn't there anything he could do to shut the child up? Apparently not. This pain had no cure. Thank god in two months this would all be over with.

America was now taking extra precaution around England. He was being extra careful during sex, extra careful walking him down the stairs, (which he now did all the time) pretty much treating him like a glass vase, which he didn't appreciate in the least.

He knew he was just caring, but…he almost felt bad for putting him through all this. Perhaps if that one time had never happened, America would be free to do however he pleased. Not tied to down to the whole prospect of raising a family. They had a five year difference in age, after all.

England looked down at his stomach in disarray. "You…I'm not quite sure what to think of you yet. But you're going to have really insane parents, I guarantee that. And…even though I yell at your father a lot, I promise I still love him. So don't be worried about being in a house with a broken family."

England left his position at the bed and proceeded to barely get down the stairs.

"Iggy, you should've asked me to help you!" America looked up from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know." He walked around and leaned on the wall. "H-hey…Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…do you…ever regret this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever regret getting me pregnant and stuff? Because, you know, if I wasn't you'd have way more freedom and you wouldn't be expected to take care of me and-well, you'd have a better life."

America abruptly stood up from his position at the table, with a bit of an angry expression on his face.

"A-Alfred?"

"I can't believe you would ever think such a thing, Arthur! You should know that, really! I love you, and our child. This isn't about losing my freedom, it's about us settling down! I don't know why you're thinking otherwise!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-" England's voice cracked up as he put his hand over his eyes to shield the tears that were falling down his face.

"Hey. Ssh. No need for tears." He pulled him into a hug, patting his back to release all the tears.

"Gah. Bloody hell." England said, while sniffling.

"It's okay."

They stayed like that for a while, in a sense of emotion and feeling. And while in this trance, England realized that he couldn't have picked a better father for his child.

--

"Ve~ Baby~" Italy said aloud to his stomach. Germany watched him and rolled his eyes. He had been doing this quite often now, just attempting to talk to their unborn child. He may of acted like it was the most annoying thing in the world, but deep down he admired its cuteness.

"You're going to be born soon! Don't worry, it'll be really easy for you. Ludwig-I mean, your Vati says it's going to be hard on me. But when it's all over, we'll have you, and you're super-special!"

Italy received a kick in reply, which made him giggle. Germany ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You excited for Yao and Kiku's wedding?"

"Yeah!"

"It's really nice that they're finally getting married. I remember back when we were the Axis Powers that Japan was always so shy and easily flustered, but then we found out it was because he had a crush on the enemy."

"He was so funny! Did you know that once I hugged him and he acted like I had raped him?"

"He's quite the character, that Kiku."

"Hey, maybe some day we can get married!"

Germany blushed. "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Ve, do you not want to?"

"Of course I do! I think we just need to give it time. We need to adjust to the thought of a baby."

"Ve~"

Germany pondered the thought of marriage for a while. Not a bad idea, really…

--

Japan collapsed back into the sheets, coming down from his high. The sheets were sticky and sweaty, but it didn't matter to him, nor did it to China. They were just so…happy. It had been nothing but endless love-making since the proposal.

They had made all the preparations already. The wedding was going to be held in a flower garden, with a bridge they would walk over afterwards. Things like the cake, the guests and all the other little details had already been decided. It was going to be held next month, right before the baby would be born.

"So, you excited about the wedding?"

"You bet! I can't wait." Japan latched on to China's arm, cuddling into him.

"You don't have a problem with Ivan performing the ceremony, do you?" China had known that Russia was…well…not the best person for the job. But they were good friends, and China thought it wouldn't matter.

"Of course not. H-hey, you don't have a problem with Heracles coming, do you?"

China shuddered. He really didn't like Greece. He had once confessed his love for Japan. _His _Japan. And although Japan had turned down the confession, he still had his doubts.

"…"

"You know, I can always uninvited him-'

"No, it's okay. He's a grown man, he should know how to behave. It's not like he's going to crash the wedding or something."

"Y-you're right."

China began moving his hand against Japan's bare thigh. "Let's forget about that right now. Do you wanna-" He made his voice low and seductive. "-go again?"

Japan giggled as he pulled China's face into his, praying the baby wouldn't be scarred by its parents.

--

"I dun care what that ho gotta say, cuz I know that man is the father of mah baby!" An overweight woman screamed to the applauding crowd. Yes, Prussia was watching one of those 'Are you the father of my baby' shows. There was nothing else on TV, and he was utterly bored.

It made his heart ache. What could possibly cause people to fight over such a beautiful thing? A child that was so precious…

"Whatcha watching, Gilly?" Austria appeared in the doorway, using his nickname for Prussia.

"I'm not watching anything!"

"Don't be stupid. You have a remote in your hand and the TV is on."

"It's just a stupid show!"

Austria took a glance at the screen. "It's one of those paternity shows."

"Yes, and I hate it! All the people don't even care about their children! It's just sex, sex and sex! It's…it's…oh god…w-why…"

"Gilbert?"

"Ro-Roderich!" Prussia's face was splattered in tears that were pouring down his face. He was whimpering and making weird crying noises.

"Hey, Gilly, there's no need for tears!" He ran to his side, embracing him and patting his forehead.

"Wh-why c-can't th-those p-p-people love th-their ch-children?"

"Ssh, calm down. Those people are cold and cruel, but we're not like them. Are child will be loved, and you know that."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Prussia's tears ceased. He stopped for a second to think, then burst out in fury. "What the hell was that?"

"It was just a mood swing."

"Mother of fuck, what am I, a tree? I'm not made out of sap, you stupid mother fucking son of a bitch!" Prussia yelled at the wall.

Austria sighed. He was almost glad this whole thing would be over soon…

**A/N: Alright, everybody go give cookies to CarbonBlack and Darona. I'm serious. Go love them.**

**CarbonBlack convinced me to go back to the multi-cultural names. However, Germany and Italy's child is going to have an Italian name, as I found it worked much better. *bows***

**And Darona…you are the best reviewer ever. I'm not kidding.**

**Oh, go ahead and give a few cookies to PROKARIN-and-proud too, because she's pretty kick-ass as well.**

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Vati: Daddy**

**(Btw, next chapter is special!)**


	8. 8 months and a Wedding

**A/N: *smirks* Here it is….**

**Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: ChinaxJapan(mainly)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no.**

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with the sun as its counterpart, perfect for the occasion.

The wedding of China and Japan was scheduled to start any minute. The two hadn't seen each other all day, a custom suggested by America. The attendees were as follows; America and England, of course. Germany and Italy, because of Kiku. Austria and Prussia, just because.

Greece sat in the very back, not sleeping for once. He was trying to keep his head down, remaining very unsocial. Belarus and Ukraine attended out of curiosity. (Belarus because of Russia.)

Im Yong Soo was China's best man, who expressed dismay over the marriage. ("Damn, now I can't legally own their breasts anymore!") And Taiwan was Japan's reluctant bridesmaid. ("I thought you loved me!")

Russia stood in the very front of the altar with China, waiting until the crowd settled down and Japan to walk down the aisle. After seeing the two looking like they were waiting for something, a silence was brought upon the small group.

China was wearing traditional red clothing, embroidered in gold across the ends. He hadn't seen Japan all day, and he was just dying of excitement.

The crowd was instantly shushed as Japan made his entrance. And hell, did he look beautiful.

He was wearing his traditional Japanese clothing, which were different shades of royal blue. The kimono-liked fashion reached the floor, causing him to walk very slowly. He was holding some sakura blossoms in his hands, looking at the ground in a happy kind of embarrassment.

He reached the end of the aisle, giving China a longing look. His face was completely red, causing China to giggle softly.

"Friends…Enemies…Countries…" Russia looked towards the crowd. "Distant family." He nodded at Korea and Taiwan. "We are gathered here today to witness the alliance of two countries; The People's Republic of China and Japan. After today, the nation of where the sun rises and the nation of where the sun falls will become one great, big sun of opportunity, da."

The crowd murmured at the interesting analogy. "I understand you both have something to say to each other?" He looked at China, signaling it was his turn first.

"Kiku…I remember you when you were just a little kid. You had a deep interest in learning and inventing. And after you grew up, our entire relationship just…fell apart." He looked at Japan with sorrow, who returned the glance with shame. "But I want to forget all of that. I want to start over, like the wounds aren't even there. I want us to have that completion in our lives. Really…that's all I want."

Russia smiled and glanced over at Japan. "Yao…I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. You took me in when I needed a home and taught me everything I know. But when I was stupid enough to betray you…I thought I had lost you for good. And then I joined the Axis Powers, hoping I would see you again, and I did-but I never thought you would reconsider me after what I did. But…you forgave me, and now here we are. Although I'm very surprised, I promise you that I'll never go behind your back again. I'll give you my love, hoping we can blow past this entire thing. Because I do love you, and it's the truth. I'll do anything for you."

Russia looked thoughtfully at the both of them, who he could have sworn just fell deeper in love with each other, if that was even possible.

"And now, the question I must ask-does anyone have reason for these two not to be married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A few glanced over at Greece, who just scoffed at looked at the sky.

"Right then, let's move on. Now, to the most important question, da…"

China took a deep breath. This was it…

"Kiku Honda, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"Yes." The usually shaky Japan gave a firm answer, as it was the utter truth.

"And Yao Wang, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. By the countries of-well, it's too long to name them all, but I now pronounce you husband and…husband. You may kiss the bride. Sort-of. Sort-of bride. Just kiss him, da!"

China leaned in to Japan and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on the lips. The crowd erupted into applause, (along with a whistling Prussia) as the two began walking down the aisle, hand-in-hand. They crossed over a bridge, signifying the bridging of a relationship into marriage.

--

Afterwards, the happy couple was greeted with good wishes, along with a toast from Russia, who made sure to bring plenty of vodka.

"Ve, congratulations you two~!"

"…Wang. Kiku." Germany acknowledged the two, while Italy was over-joyed.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" America exclaimed.

"Blimey, it was about time you two tied the knot. Quite a wedding, if you ask me." England said, focusing on the ground.

"One hella kick-ass wedding that sure was. Not even kidding." Prussia offered at the pair.

"I wish you two the best of luck in marriage and parenthood. Goodness knows you're both ready for it." Austria kindly told them.

Surely, no one was against them. Well, almost no one.

After everyone had left, they had begun the walk home as well, but not before passing Greece on the way.

"…I hope you're happy with each other." He said with a blank expression, walking off.

"Heracles, wait!" Japan called out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "…No hard feelings, right?"

Greece turned around, his brown eyes sticking out in the pale moonlight. "Of course not."

He resumed his pace.

China affirmatively took Japan's hand and lead him off. "Don't pay any attention to him. He doesn't matter anymore."

"I know. I don't love him; I love you." Japan took the initiative this time, kissing China lightly on his lips.

"Kiku…"

"No need for words."

"Hey…" He leaned up to Japan's ear. "When we get home…I am going to make love to you."

Japan blushed as they continued the walk home, trying to get back as soon as possible.

**A/N: Next chapter is full of awesome. Not kidding.**

**Btw, was the wedding scene good? I've only been to two weddings in my entire life and I'm a bit too young to get married myself…ufufufu~**


	9. The First

**A/N: Ufufufu~**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: AustriaxPrussia(mainly)**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooo~**

It had been a month since the wedding of China and Japan, and now there was only one thing on everybody's mind: the children that would be born this month.

All the couples had now reached nine months, causing them all to go into a state of awareness. Of course, Austria was one of the many who took extra precaution.

He hadn't left Prussia's side since he hit the nine months mark, much to the disappointment of Prussia.

"Will you leave me alone, for crying out loud!" Prussia was pacing around the room, ignoring the futile attempts of Austria to get him to sleep.

"Gilbert, you need sleep."

"I'll tell you what I need, I need you to fucking piss off! I'm absolutely fucking fine and dandy! Just fucking shut up so I can fucking walk around my room however I fucking desire!"

"Stop saying fuck."

"What, you got a fucking problem with it?"

"Wait a minute…why do you want to walk around the room?"

"I don't know…it just stops the pain, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"You're in pain?"

"Yeah. My stomach hurts."

Austria's eyes lit up. Could that mean…the baby?

"It's not that bad, really. It just hurts."

"Prussia, that could mean-"

"I swear to god, if you say one thing about the fucking spawn inside of me, I will take a gun and shoot right through your piano. I am not kidding."

Austria gulped. "Okay, okay. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay and all. Nothing else is wrong, right? Just stomach pain?"

"Honestly, it's lower stomach pain. And no, other than that, I'm fine. I swear."

Prussia continued steadily pacing while Austria watched with worry. He didn't want Prussia to lie to him, especially now. What if he was in serious pain and not telling him? What if the baby was on the way and he had no idea?

"…Fuck!"

Austria turned his head as Prussia halted to a stop.

"What is it?"

"I just pissed myself!"

It took Austria a minute to fully process what was happening.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"…get in the car."

"What are you-"

"Get in the car. Now."

Prussia sighed, not really understanding but complying anyway, for his own sake. He started down the stairs as Austria rushed across the long hallway to Hungary's room.

"Elizabeta, call Yao."

"Why?"

"The baby's on the way."

--

The car ride was full of panic. A groaning-with-pain Prussia, an anxious Austria and a squeeing Hungary, who was a bit of a BL fan herself. (That was an understatement.)

"Gah! Rod…gah…Roderich, when will we get thereeeeee!" Prussia yelled, struck with pain.

"Don't worry, we're just about there. Just keep breathing."

"Gah, this is so fuckkkking hard!" He stretched different parts of his speech as the contractions only got worse. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkkkk!"

Austria slammed on the brakes as he pulled into China's driveway. He jumped out of the car in a matter of seconds and helped Prussia out, who was uncomfortably squirming.

Along with Hungary's help, Austria was able to carry the kicking and screaming Prussia into China's house.

"Ah, Gilbert and Roderich, you two have made it." China himself looked like a doctor. A tired Japan, obviously awoken by the middle-of-the-night phone-call, was sitting on the futon, his eyes half-lidded. "Shall we get started?"

"Can we get this thing out of me soon?" Prussia said, in a mixture of pants and moans.

"Of course. Please follow me." China led them into a separate room as Hungary took a seat next to Japan. It seemed like China had been working on preparing the room while waiting for them to arrive.

"Please lie on the makeshift bed." He pointed to something of a blanket, some sheets and a pillow on the floor. Prussia was so tired he literally let his body give way, almost falling straight on the ground if it weren't for Austria, who caught him and set him down lightly on the ground.

"Please…get this brat out of-haaaaaa!" He moaned through another contraction.

"I see you're already contracting." He squatted on the ground and peered under the blanket. "You're not quite fully dilated yet, so I'm afraid we can't start."

"Fuck!"

Austria leaned down to his side and supported his back. "Hey, it won't be much longer."

"Fuck off, cocksucker!"

Austria shot him an angry glance. "Excuse me?"

"Gah, I'm going to have a baby you dumbass, I'm just in a lot of pain. I don't mean anything I'm saying, you know I love youuuuu! The point is-FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST!" His contractions were only getting worse as time progressed, and he felt like he was dying.

"Relax, Gilly. It's okay. Just breathe. In and out." He took his hand and helped him with his breathing as the time slowly inched by.

--

"Hey." Hungary tried socializing with an idle Japan.

"Hi."

"How are you coming along?" She said, referring to the baby.

"I really don't know. I feel pretty much the same as always."

Hungary could tell her efforts were failing significantly, and she just gave up.

"Hey, you wanna see something?" Hungary was surprised. Japan was actually trying to talk to her?

"Sure!"

"Follow me." With a little hesitation, Japan gracefully lifted himself up and started walking towards the hallway, with Hungary following close behind. Japan stopped, opening a door to one of the rooms. He ushered Hungary inside, and she was surprised at what she saw.

The entire room was ruby-colored, with various paintings covering it, almost looking like an old mural from an ancient Chinese dynasty. There was a huge dragon across the ceiling, along with some kana written next to it.

"Whoa! Is this the baby's room?"

"Yeah. Pretty, isn't it?"

Hungary took another minute to ogle the room's utter beauty. "What does that mean, the characters on the ceiling?"

"Oh those? That's Japanese for _Kaida, _or little dragon."

"Wow, that's a pretty name!" Hungary exclaimed while exiting the room.

"Yeah…it sure is…"

--

When the two returned to the living room, they found a pacing Austria with a worried look on his face.

"There you two are!"

"What's going on?"

"Gilbert's going into labor. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear all the-"

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Yeah, that." Austria continued his steady pacing.

"Are you worried?" Hungary asked him, while Japan found that standing was too tiring and sat back on the futon.

"A-A little. But Gilbert's strong, I know that."

"I'm sure everything will be okay."

Austria smiled. Hungary always knew just what to say.

--

"Keep pushing!"

"Nn gah!" Prussia was in an extreme amount of pain. The only thing he was focusing n was pushing, and perhaps later if he had the strength he would castrate Roderich.

"You're doing an excellent job! Keep at it!" China offered words of encouragement.

"RODERICH YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I'M NEVER LETTING YOUR DICK NEAR ME AGAIN HAA!"

"The heads crowning! It won't be long now!"

"God…god…god! HAUUUU~!"

"Just a few more and it'll be out!"

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCHHHHH!" With each syllable he pushed more, until he could hear a faint cry.

"Congratulations." China said, handing the child to Prussia.

--

"Is he okay? God, please tell me he's okay!"

China laughed, innocently cocking his head to the side. "Yes, he's fine. Would you like to see them?" He lead the small group to the room, where it was obvious to Austria that Prussia was already attached to their child. "Is it a…could it be a…"

"It's a girl." A tired Prussia mumbled, handing the child to Austria. He grabbed her and took a look at her petite face. She had small strands of silver hair poking at her forehead, along with bright red eyes. Upon seeing her father, she laughed and extending her small hand, grabbing at Austria's nose.

"She's…so beautiful. She looks just like you, sweetie." Austria held his child-their child-softly, treating her as she was a fragile vase. This, along with Prussia, was his one treasure.

"I know her name." Prussia spoke up quietly.

"What is it?"

"Adel. Adel Edelstein."

**A/N: YES. Lol. So anyway, their child is a girl whose first name is Adel, meaning nobility in German, and Prussia decided that he wanted her to have Austria's last name. (Edelstein.)**

**Wasn't it pretty obvious they were getting a girl?**

**By the way, just because the children are being born does NOT mean this story is going to end. I have plans that they will all get pregnant multiple times through-out the storyline. **

**Was this chapter good? I have a nagging feeling about it.**


	10. The Second

**A/N: Hur~**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly(mainly)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

Germany had to work late. On this one day, of all days, he was called into work to stay later. It was just random crappy work that had yet to be done by the others, and he figured nothing bad would happen if he left Italy at home a little longer.

He really hadn't accounted on staying as late as he did. Apparently, there was a lot of extra work to be done. He glanced at the clock. It was getting really late. He figured that he should give Italy a call, expecting him to have called already.

He waited patiently as he already heard ringing on the other end of the phone. It rang four times, and then went to voice mail. That was strange. He was at home, right?

He redialed the familiar number, hoping for an answer.

"Ve~?"

"Feliciano, thank god."

"Ve, Ludwig…please come home…"

Germany sighed. "Feliciano, I know you want me home, but-"

"No, my tummy hurtsss! I feel really funnyyyy! Owie…"

Germany froze. "Feli…"

"Ve!!!!"

"Um…look. Why don't…um…I'm going to go call China and ask if he can come get you."

"Ve, why?"

"Well, remember how I told you that the baby was going to wanna come out this month?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it sounds like the baby wants to come out now."

"Ve, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"But…I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, I'll be over soon. Just…try to relax, okay?"

"Alright…"

Germany hung up the phone and began to panic. This was exactly what he had hoped not to happen. He snapped out of his trance and quickly punched in the numbers to China's household.

"Nihao!"

"Yao, bad news."

"Shén me shì cuò?"

"It appears our child is on the way soon…and I'm a little stuck at work."

"Would you like me to go get him?"

"Could you?"

"Of course. It's not much of a big deal, really. I'll just have to wake up Kiku…oy, bǎo bǎo, xǐng lái." Germany heard China speak over to Japan.

"Thank you. Really. I'll be over their as soon as I can."

"Hey, really-don't mention it." He heard a click which had meant he had hung up. Germany sighed out of fear. He didn't want something bad to happen to Italy while he was gone…

His boss suddenly passed by his office, allowing him to call out. "Hey, sir? Is it possible I could leave now?"

"Nein! Sie müssen arbeiten, bis du stirbst!"

Germany slammed his head on his desk, praying that Italy wouldn't do something stupid while he was away…

--

"Ve, baby, could you please stay in for just a little bit longer? Please?" Italy was uncomfortably walking around the living room, stricken with pain.

"How about I sing you a song? Okay…Pasta, pasta, pasta and pizza, that's all you need to live…it's covered in sauces and seasonings and spices, because it's pastaaaaaaa! Ow! Baby! This hurts! Owie…"

There was a knock on the door, which made Italy waddle over and answer it.

"Yao-nii?"

"Italy, there's not much time. We need to get you over to my place."

"Ve, why?"

"Well…by the looks of it, the baby is going to be here soon." Italy whimpered before grabbing China's hand, letting him quickly lead him out of the house.

--

The ride was unpleasant, as Italy was moaning and China was navigating his car as fast as possible, with a half-asleep Japan along for the ride.

"Thank goodness you know where you live, Yao!"

China face-palmed. "So, how is the pain?"

"It hurts a real lot!"

"No…liquids have been coming out of you, right?" China asked, very flustered at the context of his question.

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"I…I think I can feel them now…"

China slammed on the breaks right in the middle of the road. "Are you sure?"

"I feel wet…"

China resumed his driving, along with speeding up at least ten miles-per-hour.

--

Italy was brought into the house as soon as possible, China immediately getting him into the already made room. Japan, who only wanted to go back to bed, was stuck cleaning China's car, muttering, "I swear….this will all be worth it someday…it better be worth it someday…"

Back inside the house, Italy was starting to get nervous. "Yao-nii…this won't hurt much, will it?"

"You're going to start to feel a pain that's much worse, yes. But you still have a few minutes before that happens."

"Oka-owwwwwwwww! Help meeeeeeeeeee!"

China checked his information. "Well, it looks like it's time for the baby to come out."

"N-Now? What about Ludwig?"

"He'll be here as soon as he can. I promise. But it doesn't look like the baby's willing to wait. It wants out."

"Okay…" Italy held on to the blanket tightly, praying for his life that Germany would get there soon.

--

Germany raced past the other cars, getting some negative responses from the other drivers. It's not like he cared. He just needed to get to Yao's as quickly as possible.

A half-asleep Japan had told him that it had already started, judging by the sounds that came out of their house.

Germany was in a frenzied panic to get there on time, as he didn't want to miss anything super-important. He knew Italy was probably already complaining of dying and he was positive China had had enough of it.

He quickly turned into the driveway, not paying a lot of attention to the screech of the tires. Jumping out of the car, he noticed Japan had passed out on the hood of China's car. Reluctantly, he picked him up and brought him inside the house, careful not to wake him.

He set him down on the futon, scanning the room for any possible sound of Italy. But it was dead silent. "Kiku, how long ago was it that the noises started?"

Japan still slept silently.

"You're helpful…"

Germany suddenly heard an odd sound; one of a baby crying. He paused, before recollecting where the sound came from and then running towards it.

"Feliciano!" He yelled before pulling the door open. There he saw his lover, extremely tired, holding a small bundle.

"Ludwig…you made it…"

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Ludwig. Poor Italy here was crying for you ever since he started." China made himself present from somewhere in the room.

"Feliciano…" Germany crouched down and kissed him on the forehead, looking at the small child in his arms. "What's the gender?"

"It's a boy…" Italy looked like the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. He handed their baby to Germany, who looked at amazement at its features. He had Italy's brown hair and brown eyes. Upon seeing his father, he giggled. He even had a cute curl atop his head.

"I have a name for him…"

"What is it?"

"C-Carmine. It means vineyard in Italian."

"I love it." Germany smiled and pulled the three of them into a strong embrace. "Let's give him your last name, too."

"Really? Thank you…Ludwig…" Italy managed to get out as he drifted off into sleep.

Germany looked at the child once more. He wondered if he would have that catchphrase thing like Italy whenever he said "ve."

His question was answered when the child spoke. "Ne~"

Germany instantly knew this child would be trouble…

**A/N: Hur, West and the child…ufufufu…**

**Notes and crap: I'm now on winter break so I have more time to write, but unfortunately I'm having a lot of other issues right now so don't expect me to update as frequently as usual.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and stuff. I know there's Darona and PROKARIN-and-proud and Emura…and…who else? Oh, Panda-Adrilyne and lyudesshadow and Maitre des Marionettes and uh…OH MAI GAWD, kabutochan. Thanks for the translation of angleterre, I'm still learning French ^^**

**But, who else? CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, and chipmunkluvr96. There. I'm done.**

**Translations:**

**Chinese:**

**Shén me shì cuò: What's wrong**

**Bǎo bǎo, xǐng lái : Baby, wake up**

**German:**

**Nein, Sie müssen arbeiten, bis du stirbst : No, you must work until you die**

**P.S. : Thanks for all the virtual cookies. I've gained like, 10 virtual pounds.**

…**Wait.**


	11. The Third

**A/N: I should totally do a Christmas special for this fic…whadda you guys think?**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: AmericaxEngland(mainly)**

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.**

After nine months, England had had enough. Enough of the cravings, enough of the mood swings, enough of not being able to move, and most certainly enough of America.

The bloody git had always 'been there' when he just wanted some space. Really, the only thing he wanted was to be alone. So that's exactly what he did. No, literally. He kicked America out.

"I've had enough! Get out, get out, get out!" England screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if everyone on the block could hear him.

"Arthur, calm down! I think you just need some slee-"

"No, I don't need any sleep! I need you to get the hell out of my house, even for just an hour! Just let me be! I want to actually think and be able to actually hear my thoughts for once!"

"Arthur, please! What if you go into labor?"

England smirked. "Look. This is the last week of my ninth month. The baby is going to come late. It will make no difference if you leave for just one little hour and then come back."

America sighed in frustration. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you your 'alone time.' But don't expect me to come back, even if you beg me." He walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

"God. What is his problem? I just wanted some alone time…" England shook his head and headed for the kitchen, where he was planning on making some Earl Grey tea. Before he could get very far, he was halted by a sudden pain in his lower stomach. "Ow…"

He continued walking, assuming it was nothing. But then it happened again, and this time, it was worse. The pain was gut-wrenching, almost enough to call America and beg for his forgiveness.

Almost.

He ignored it once more, finally reaching his destination. He went to a specific cabinet and pulled out the box of Earl Grey tea packets. But then it came back again.

The pain.

He fell straight down on the floor, tea packets flying everywhere. But he honestly couldn't care less about that right now. There was something seriously wrong with him.

This time, it didn't go away. It stayed, and hell, did it hurt. He wasn't really sure what to do. All he knew was that he was in extreme pain and he couldn't get up.

"ALFRED!" He tried screaming to see if he was in the area, but he knew he was already long gone. It's not like he had any other options, anyway.

He suddenly felt a stream of warm liquids run down his legs. "Oh, no. Oh, crap. I am so screwed."

His next instinct was to call America. He knew even if he was mad at him, he would instantly run home, especially if he was in labor.

Unfortunately, the phone was a tad too high for his body's liking, and he couldn't quite reach it. Now, his only hope was that America would come home in the promised hour like he was supposed to and help him get the wretched child out. "Alfred…please come back…I…I need you…"

-8 hours later-

America opened the door softly, not wanting to disturb his 'sleeping beauty.' He was sure he was sleeping, of course. That would only make sense. He sighed, placing the small teddy bear he had gotten his lover as an apology gift on the coffee table. He was then startled by what appeared to be a slight moaning sound coming from the kitchen. He ran, out of instinct, to said room and saw something almost…painful.

England was sprawled on the floor, clutching at his stomach in obvious pain. Blood and other various fluids were all over the floor, and England looked as if he was going to die. "Alfred…"

"Arthur!" He ran to his side. "What's going on?"

"I've been in labor for eight hours. Please help me." He sounded exasperated, complying with the melancholic and horrific atmosphere.

"Okay, I'll help. Don't worry. Let me go get some blankets and towels and stuff. You just try to undress, okay?" England nodded and focused on the buttons on his jacket, being ever so careful not to kill himself in the process.

America was back in a matter of seconds, draping the blankets over a panting England and looking underneath them. "Um…I'm not really a doctor, but…by the looks of it, our child is going to be here any minute now."

"After it's out, will the pain go away?"

"It should, yes." He took a final look at England who was in so much pain and realized that soon, they were gong to have a beautiful child to look after. He smiled at him, who returned the gesture just barely.

"Okay-you should start pushing now."

"But it's going to fall! I can't just let it fall out of me!"

"Don't worry; I'll catch it."

The next ten minutes was a mixture of screams and pants; of moans and groans; of tears and fears. But England just barely made it through, and finally, the child was born.

"Iggy…oh, Iggy…"

"What's the gender?"

"It's a girl…but she looks nothing like either of us…" America said, under a cuteness spell.

"What the hell do you mean? Give her to m- Haaa! Alfred, the pain is back, and it's even worse~!"

America set the child down, looking under the blanket. "Holy hell."

"What is it?"

"There's…there's another one coming…right now."

"I have to go through this _again?_"

"It looks like it, yes." He looked at his daughter, who stared right back at him with her gleaming red eyes. He focused on England, who gave a look of pain.

And ten minutes later, the fourth addition to the Jones-Kirkland household was born.

"A boy! He's so cute!"

"Let me see…the girl…" England barely managed to get out as America handed her to him. She looked not a thing like either of them. She had dark brown strands of hair and bright red eyes. "That's not a bad thing, right?"

America laughed. 'No, it's just a mix of our genes together. It's very uncommon, but definitely possible."

"Thank god. Now let me see the boy." They switched babies, and to England's surprise, he looked very similar to the both of them. He had England's color of hair and when he opened his eyes, England noticed that he had America's eye color, a pretty lake-like blue.

"What about names?"

England snapped back into reality, thinking about names for the children. "I don't know…"

"How about Barack?"

"NO."

"George?"

"No."

"Al?"

"No."

"Franklin?"

"No."

"George?"

"You already said that, moron!"

"Oh…well…do you like it now?"

"NO!"

"Um…okay...how about Abraham?"

"Would you stop trying to name our son after one of your idiot presidents!" England looked at the baby boy, who had a longing look amongst his face. "I kinda have a name for him…"

"What is it?"

"No! You're going to think it's stupid!"

"England, tell me."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"Okay, it's…Preston."

There was silence as America thought.

"Gah, I knew you would think it was a stupid name!"

"No, it's not! I was just considering it for a minute. I love it! Preston suits him to a T."

England glanced over at the girl. "What are we going to name her?"

"I think we should name her Ruby! I mean, because of her eyes! They're like, rubies!"

England considered it for a moment. "I like it."

The two sat in silence, holding the children very dear to them, until Preston started to loudly wail.

"Uh, crap! What do we do?"

"Hold on, I have an idea!" America raced into the living room (Ruby in one arm, mind you) and grabbed the teddy bear. Although it was supposed to be for England, there was someone more important right now.

He rushed back into the kitchen, giving the bear to Preston. He held it in confusion as his tears ceased and then turned into laughter.

America and England smiled while Ruby hid behind America's shoulder. Both Ruby and Preston had no idea just how insane their parents actually were…

"Hey Alfred?"

America looked at the tired England. "Yes?"

"Thanks for being the hero."

He kissed him affectionately on the cheek. "I'll always be your hero."

**A/N: Kudos to you if you knew that these two were getting twins. Ufu~**

**Btw, did you guys read the A/N at the top? No? Fine, go read it. Yes, I'm serious. Get your lazy asses up and scroll to the very top of the page. I'm not kidding. Seriously. Do it. I'll give you five seconds. *mind-counts to five seconds***

**Okay, so should I? I would post it on Christmas, of course, and it would be full of win.**

**Oh, thanks to icequeen76 for pointing out that China should have said "she me shi?" instead of whatever the other thing was. Shut up, my fingers hurt.**

**Love you gaizzzzzzz~**


	12. The Fourth

**A/N: Here it is, ufu~**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: ChinaxJapan**

**Disclaimer: Only a few more days 'til Christmas~ But still no.**

China was worried. He had good reason to be, after all. Why, you ask? Their baby was late.

Japan was now ten months, and he felt the exact same. No more tired than usual, no more hungry. The exact same. It wasn't necessarily a medical mystery, as China had known people whose children came late. The real tragedy was Japan.

"Maybe it doesn't want to come see us. Maybe it doesn't want to come out… Maybe it doesn't even like me…" A melancholic Japan addressed to China.

"Oh, come on. Don't say that."

Japan's expression became blank as he turned away.

"Hey. Kiku. Come here." China ordered him, as he sighed and just gave in. China took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "You know that our baby wants very much to see us. It's all just a matter of time."

"…Yeah…I guess you're right." Japan smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't take forever." China said jokingly, as he knew that Japan actually took really short showers that only lasted less than ten minutes.

He heard the bathroom door close, the handle click as it was locked, and then the water. China sat in bed, watching some odd k-drama. What would Yong-Soo think? He shook his head and focused on the over-dramatization of the program.

Before he knew it, the credits were already rolling. China rubbed his eyes, as he hated to admit these stupid shows always made him cry. He thought for a moment, and realized that Japan hadn't yet left the bathroom. The water was still running, and it had been half an hour.

Fearing something terrible had happened, China left his position from the bed and went towards the bathroom door. "Kiku?"

"Uh, Y-Yao!"

"Kiku, is something wrong? You've been in there an awfully long time."

"Um, I'm fine!"

"Well, can I come in?"

"NO! I mean…"

"Kiku, seriously. Stop playing games. What is the matter?"

"Really, everything's okay! I just can't leave."

"What do you mean, you can't leave?"

"Uh…there's kinda too much blood…besides, the water feels a little better…"

China froze and realized what was going on. "Kiku, I need you to open this door."

"…I can't really get up…"

"Right then." He sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to break the door down."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh yes. I am serious." China thought for a minute on possible ways to break the door down. He could throw himself at it, but that probably wouldn't work. He could kick it until he made a hole in it, but he really didn't want to risk breaking a bone in the process.

"You know, if I really need to open the door, I can try to get up…just…could you maybe…look away?"

China snapped out of his thoughts. "Why?"

"I…I don't want you to see me…I look…bad…really bloody and stuff…please?"

"Yeah, alright…" China waited patiently until he opened the door. He heard the click of the door, confirming it was unlocked. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah…"

China pulled open the handle to the door. He instantly saw a flushed Japan sitting in the water, a towel draped over himself. "Y-Yao…"

"Kiku, everything's okay. It looks like the baby finally wants to come out, that's all." He leaned down by the embarrassed Japan's side and kissed him on the forehead. "Do you feel comfortable here? Because if you do, you don't have to move anywhere else. I just want you to feel okay."

Japan nodded. "The water feels a lot better."

China smiled. "Alright then. Have you been feeling pain?"

"Yeah. A lot. I'm just kind of holding it in."

"Don't do that. That's bad for the baby. Just let it all out."

"Oh, sorry…haaaa…owwwwww! God….urgh…Yao…please…"

"Relax, Kiku. Just breathe." He grabbed his hand and reached for the water handle. "I'm afraid I have to turn the water off. It'll only get in the way."

"Nnnn…gah! Oh, do you really haveeeee toooo?"

"Yeah. Sorry." The water drained out, along with the blood. Japan suddenly felt unbearable waves of pain, followed by the strong urge to push.

"Yao, I can't take this anymore! It wants to come out!"

"Alright, calm down. Let me look."

"N-No!"

China sighed, this time out of slight annoyance. "Look, do you want our child to be here or not?"

"I-I guess I do…"

"Then let me look."

Reluctantly, Japan allowed him to look under the towel. "Ah, I see."

"What? What is it?"

"You can start pushing whenever you're ready. It appears you're completely dilated."

"Thank goddddddddd!" Japan screamed, already beginning the tiring process.

"Keep going. You can do this, Kiku."

"Hawaaaa! Hauuuu!"

"Wow, you're doing a really good job! Seriously, it's almost out!"

"Haaaa! God, this is soooooo hardddddd!"

"Just a little more! Come on!"

"GAH!" Tears began rolling down his face as he heard the cries of a little child. His eyes felt too heavy to open, and the sudden urge to sleep downed upon him.

"Kiku…it's a girl…" China looked at the little girl in amazement, almost surprised something so beautiful was even possible.

"Can I see her?"

China nodded and passed her to him. She had Japan's color of hair and China's color of eyes.

"I feel like I'm dreaming…" China said, still in awe.

"Me too…"

"What are we going to name her?"

Japan blushed and looked away from the little girl. "I kinda already had a name in mind…"

"Oh? What's that?"

"K-Kaida. You know, like the katakana on her walls?"

China considered it. "That is a very pretty name."

And so, after all the hard work, the three slept soundly in China and Japan's bed, finally a family.

**A/N: …I don't know. I didn't really like it. It was just kinda eh.**

**So now all the children are born. What could happen next? I wonder…**

**Next chapter will be the Christmas special, since literally everybody wanted it. It will be posted on Christmas, of course, because of several factors: One, on Wednesday I have to have ear surgery to remove the back of an earring from my earlobe (do not ask how it got in in the first place) so I'm not looking forward to that. On Thursday, I'm going to my mom's work with her. And Friday is Christmas. As you see, I'm a little short on time.**

**Two, I have to write my insane friend a Christmas gift fic (RussiaxGreece…really, I don't know where she came up with that.)**

**And three, if it's updated on Christmas, it would make sense.**

**On another note:**

**TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS: Usually with every chapter there's only one or two, but it still upsets me to no end. Some have you guys have pointed these typos out to me, and I appreciate it, although it makes me feel like I want to hide under a rock.**

**My favorite typo was from chapter 7, where Japan and China are talking about their wedding and Japan says, 'I can uninvited him if you want' instead of 'uninvite.' Seriously. Go find it.**

**Seriously, if you spot a typo, there's no need to remind me about it because usually I notice it too. I do read the entire fic over on Microsoft Word before uploading it, but I usually never see anything. I blame it on T_T **

**Regards,**

**Rune~**


	13. Christmas Special

**A/N: Teh Christmas speciallllll.**

**Warnings: Just yaoi in general…no one's really knocked up at this point, so…**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia**

**Disclaimer: Only a few more hours…**

"Oy! Alfred, hide the children, you bloody dumbass wanker!" An annoyed England hollered over to a clueless America.

"Oh, right! Sorry Iggy, I forgot you were doing that now! Uh, Ruby, Preston, why don't I take you two to your room so you can play?"

"Play! Play!" Screamed the wiggling six month-old Ruby on the floor. Her brother seemed to be focusing on the air, which he seemed to do a lot.

"Okay! Leave it to the hero!" He snatched the pair up, one in each hand, and speed-ran to their room, setting them down on a colorful rug covered in various baby toys. Ruby reached for a rattle and began shaking it only as if trying to annoy the hell out of her brother, who was clutching a red crayon and drawing on a piece of paper.

America laughed and then rushed back to England, who seemed to be focusing on wrapping presents. "Sorry bout that, Iggy. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"When they hell do you ever think…"

"Hey, come on! Be nice! It's almost Christmas! Why can't you just be happy?"

"Oh, I have plenty of happy, and it's all radiating out of my holly-jolly ass!" England made a sound that sounded suspiciously like 'hmpf' and continued to tie a ribbon on a present.

"But Iggy…"

"Oh no, don't you 'but Iggy' me. Your daughter from hell has been annoying me all day! Every time I turn around it's nothing but 'Mum! Mum! Mum!' and then when I do give her attention, she just laughs like I'm the funniest thing she's ever seen!"

"Well, you know…she's only six months old."

"Yeah, I know, but…she's…she's already just like you!"

"What about your son? He's just like you!"

It was rather true that Preston took after England. They had the exact same color of hair. They both didn't like annoying, loud things. They both liked England's cooking.

"Yeah, well…I like him! I mean, he's cool! I think he can even see the fairies!"

America sighed, mentally face-palming for a lifetime. "Do we really have to go over this again, Arthur?"

"Yeah yeah, no fairies, I'm insane, blah blah blah. Look, could you please just keep our children out of the way tonight? It's Christmas Eve, so I need to finish wrapping all the gifts."

"What if they get bored?"

"I don't know…take them down to the living room to stare at the Christmas tree, they were mesmerized with that."

"But Iggy…"

"Alfred, I swear to god, if you don't do what I just asked you to do then I am going to force you to eat wassail. And I'll make it for you. Personally."

America gulped, and for the sake of his taste buds, went off hastily to entertain the children, England mumbling something or other about 'bloody friggin Christmas.'

--

"There," a tired China managed, "That's the last of it."

China had spent all morning stringing up colorful paper lanterns along the edges of their Chinese style house, and it was tiring, in the least.

"You really didn't have to go to this much trouble, Yao." Japan said from the house. He was standing just a little outside the door as it was too cold to just go out, and he was holding Kaida in his arms, who was absolutely fascinated by the odd paper objects.

"Please. It's worth seeing her smile and laugh."

"Please watch where you're going."

"What are you talking abo-HOLY CRAP!" Yao began to lose his balance on the ladder as he turned back unknowingly. Japan laughed, along with their daughter.

"That is _so _not funny." He slowly climbed down the ladder and made his way over to the two, with a mock scary expression on his face. "You know, Kaida," he began, "if you're a bad girl this year, Dun Che Lao Ren will not visit you and you won't get any presents."

The little girl's face scrunched up and she started to cry. "Well, don't scare her, will you!?"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I was trying to!" Japan turned away from him and tried rocking her back to her regular calm self, but she didn't seem to want to stop crying. "Give her to me!"

"No, you'll just tell her the story of monsters that live under her bed or something!"

"Kiku, I said I'm sorry! God, she's six months, she'll cry at almost anything, what do you expect?"

"Alright already! I'm done arguing with you! Here, just take her and make her stop crying!" Japan handed over the small child to China, who hummed something softly in her ear. Her tears ceased and she went straight to sleep. China turned on his heels and went straight for the house, walking right past Japan. "Where are you going?"

"She's probably cold. I was going to put her in her crib." He headed straight for the baby's room, admiring the painting job on the walls once again before leaving her to sleep. Japan was in the living room when he came back, the door closed to keep away the cold. China sat on the futon next to him and looked at the ground in shame, then took his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for being like…a bitch."

Japan's eyes widened as he looked at China. "Um…you're forgiven, you know."

China looked up at him. "Really?"

"Of course."

They both leaned in towards each other, kissing as if it could last forever. When they broke apart, Japan rested his head on China's shoulder.

"Are you excited that tomorrow's finally Christmas?"

"You bet. I got you something I think you'll like." China said, with a wink.

Japan giggled, hoping it was indeed a good gift.

--

"Ne, Mama!" A cute Carmine called from the other room, being held down by Germany.

"Mama can't play with you right now, Carmine. Mama has to decorate the tree."

And that's exactly what 'Mama' was doing. Italy was busy decorating the Christmas tree, as was German tradition. At least, he was trying to.

After bringing out the Christmas tree from the 'special hiding spot,' (AKA the backyard) Italy began to string it with lights and ornaments, but he wasn't doing a tremendous job.

"Ve, why do German traditions state that only mothers get to do this stuff?" He finally got the last of the lights plugged in. Now his job was to somehow put the tree topper on the very top of the humongous tree.

"Hera hera…hera hera…hera hera…can't…reach!..." He barely threw the sparkly tree topper up, hoping it would just happen to stay on. Luckily, it did.

"Yay! Ludwig, Carmine, it's-oh yeah, I forgot!" He picked up a bell that was on the corner of the table and rang it loudly.

"Neeeeeeee!" Carmine took off for the living room as soon as Germany let him go. The sight of the Christmas tree enlightened him, although he had no idea what it meant.

"Uh…Feliciano?"

"Ve?"

"…This is the Christmas tree?"

"Ve!"

"Then…why are the lights crooked and the ornaments in completely wrong places?"

"Come on Ludwig, it's Christmas! Nothing has to be in absolute order!"

"Eh…" Germany shook his head at Italy's half-assed attempt to decorate a Christmas tree, but knew he had put his heart into it and that was what counted.

"Shooting and sparklers now?" Asked an over-excited Italy.

"Yeah, yeah, come on…" The family followed Germany out of the house, causing him to sigh. Italy took Carmine and covered his ears while Germany pulled out a pistol.

"For the illegal-ness of this activity, Merry Christmas." The group braced themselves as Germany shot the gun up in the air, hoping it wouldn't fall down on anyone. Or anyone's car.

"Yay! Now Christmas can almost begin!" He set Carmine down and headed for Germany. "Sparklers!"

"Alright, Feliciano, but be careful. Don't set anything on fire like last year." He gave him a sparkler, taking out his lighter and lighting the tip of it. As soon as sparks started to emit from it, Italy went crazy, running around in happy circles.

"Look at me, Ludwig! I'm sparkly!" Carmine began to laugh while Germany smiled. His idiot…he wondered how excited he would be tomorrow when they opened presents…

--

"FUCK!" Screamed Prussia, who was having trouble with the tree.

"Gilbert, quiet down. You don't want to wake up Adel, do you?"

"I don't even give a fuck anymore!"

"But Gilbert! Sweet little Adel thinks that right now the Christ Child is in her house right now, giving her lovely family a Christmas tree and presents!" Chimed in Hungary from the corner.

"The damn 'Christ Child' can kiss my ass! I have to set up this fucking tree all by myself because retarded Roderich claims it's fucking 'tradition!'

"Gilbert, its Austrian tradition. Live with it."

"No, it's German tradition you stole from us!"

"After you invaded our country in World War Two!"

Hungary sighed at the two and went on to something else, knowing calming them down would be a task not worth any price.

"Will you please help me?"

Austria smirked.

"What? Are you getting a kick out of this?"

"No; you said please."

Prussia's face turned bright red as he started growling. He picked up an ornament and chucked it straight at Austria's face. "RODERICH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Austria, however, ducked just in time, Instead, the ornament crashed into the wall, flakes of acrylic going everywhere along with pieces of glass.

"Alright, calm down. I'll help you, only for the sake of my precious face."

"You're damned right, you will!"

Austria walked up to the obviously irritated Prussia and pecked him on the lips, taking some strands of tinsel. "Here, you take this end and walk around the tree with it."

"Alright…" Prussia complied, and after working together, the two managed to get the tree decorated.

"It looks beautiful, Gilbert."

"Whatever. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, you can go to bed." Prussia mumbled some German swears before descending up the stairs. Austria glanced out the window. It was already really late out, probably past midnight. He might have been hearing things, but he could've sworn he heard the jingling of bells on the horizon.

Christmas was here.

--

"UP UP UP UP UP!" Ruby screamed from outside the door of her parents bedroom.

America yawned at the sound of his daughter's voice while England covered his ears. "Make it stop…"

"Now, now, Iggy. You have to wake up. It's Christmas! I'm surprised Preston's not up with her."

"Preston's a normal, good boy. He knows to not wake up his Mum."

America flicked him right in between his eyebrows. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"To get you up." America rose from the bed, groggily opening the blinds. "I'll expect you in Preston down in say, five minutes?" He left the room, England making out some conversation between the two. Yup, Ruby was going to be a Daddy's Girl…

He yawned and stretched, heading for the twins' room. He noticed little Preston was just barely awake, probably because of his sister. He picked him up lightly, rocking him ever so gently. "Christmas is finally here." He whispered to him.

The silent Preston just smiled. England sighed. Preston hadn't even started talking yet. Whenever he did, it was inaudible nonsense. His sister caught on much quicker, saying full words.

The two walked down the hallway, reaching an over-excited Ruby and a laughing America. "Preston! Iggy! Now that you two are here, we can open presents!"

"PRESENTS!" Ruby screamed, attacking the biggest box there.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, will you?"

They opened presents one by one, Ruby laughing and screaming and wiggling uncontrollably at every gift she got, no matter what it was. Preston, on the other hand, just smiled.

However, there was one gift Ruby had received that had a card attached to it. She merely looked at it and threw it aside before ripping all the wrapping paper off.

Preston had caught the card, looking at its detailed drawings before yelling out "FAIRY!"

The entire household was silent as he admired the purple fairy on the card. England thought he was hearing things. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"Fairy, Mum, Fairy!"

England's eyes lit up brighter than the lights on their Christmas tree. "HA! IN YOUR FACE! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL, I TOLD YOU!" He ran over to the little boy's side and held him up in the air. "Tell me, Preston, where are the fairies? Where?"

The fairies had decided to come to England's for Christmas, and they were over-joyed when they realized that someone else had proof of their existence.

"There!" He pointed to the top of the fireplace, where the fairies were perched. The fairies, upon being recognized, waved at the both of them. England began dancing around the house, screaming in joy. He went to the front door, opened it, and began yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" to all his neighbors.

And while Ruby was fascinated with a Barbie doll, America looked at Preston with doubt. Great. Just Great. He was gonna be his Mother's Son, that was for sure…

--

China and Japan crept into little Kaida's room quietly, careful not to wake her just yet. They huddled around her crib, poking at her gently. "Kaida, wake up."

The little girl stirred softly, opening her big, light brown eyes and gazing at her parents.

"Don't you want to open presents?" China asked, tickling her in the process.

She giggled a sweet laugh and raised her arms, wanting to be lifted. Japan grabbed her, following China to the living room, where the Christmas tree had presents all over the bottom.

She opened them hastily, as she was still young and wasn't quite sure what to do with all that stuff. Japan watched and cooed at her while China went to the window, peering out and gasping. "You guys, look!"

Japan came over, noticing the entire outside was covered in a frosty haze. "Snow…"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go play in it!"

The three(after dressing appropriately) went outside in the snow, feeling it's powdery texture. Kaida grabbed a bunch of it, forming it into a ball.

"That's called a snowball!" Her father told her. "Now, go to Okaa-san and throw it right in his face!"

She laughed and ran at Japan, hurling the cold snow right at his eyes. "What the-hey, that wasn't very nice!" He looked at a laughing China in the distance before deciding to take action of his own. He grabbed a bunch of snow, packing it up in his hands. He reached a laughing China and grabbed him by his shirt, stuffing it down his back.

"Aiyah! That's cold!" He fake glared back and began grabbing his own pile of snow.

They stayed outside for the majority of the day, throwing snowballs and sledding and pissing off Japan and making snowmen and snow angels. At night, after all the presents were opened and they had eaten the family feast, they all went outside in traditional clothing (Kaida in a Japanese yukata) and lit the paper lanterns.

"Gaa!" she exclaimed at the festive lights display.

China turned to face Japan. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He ran back inside the house, grabbing another present that looked like a tube. He handed it to Japan, who promptly removed its wrapping paper and gasped at its contents.

"This is my…katana…from…World War Two…and…" He couldn't finish his sentence as the memories were too painful.

"From when you attacked me."

Japan looked up at him in shock.

"Kiku, I've come to accept the fact that while we can forgive, we can never forget. Not with this sword, at least. It still has my blood on it."

He pointed to a part that was dark red.

"But…this only brings back hurt and sadness…why would we want to keep that with us?"

"Take it as a symbol. Whenever something bad happens to us-or between us-we'll look at it and think, we've gotten over worse. It will help us move forward."

Tears found their way to Japan's eyelids as the katana dropped to the ground. "I love you!" He said, grabbing China in a crushing hug. "I mean, you're always so thoughtful! Really! You're such a good person. Such a kind person. And I-"

But he was cut off as China pressed their lips together. "I love you too."

For them, the night ended, each light going out with them.

--

"ADEL! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Gilbert, you know that's not what I meant when I said 'please go wake up our daughter.'"

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping that since it was Christmas, you would let it slide. Just this once. You know, -"

"Gilbert, I'm serious."

"Aw, fine. Do I have to ring the bell?"

"Yes, that's tradition."

"Fuck tradition…" Prussia muttered under his breath.

"What was that now?"

"Nothing, ringing bell now!" He rang the bell perhaps too loud and waited for a reply.

"You have to go get her."

"Why the hell can't you do it, Roderich? She's your child too!"

"Alright, if you'll stop swearing and settle down, I'll do it." He set down his coffee cup and went towards the long, elegant staircase.

After he was far enough out of hearing range, Prussia mumbled, "I'll settle down, but I can't promise I'll stop swearing…"

"Look who's awake!" Austria came down with the beautiful little girl, and boy, did she look like Prussia. She had on a black Victorian style nightgown which she had obviously just slept in, and her silver hair (which was starting to get long for a baby) was tousled and unbrushed. She yawned and reached for her cereal.

"Don't you want to open presents?" Austria beamed at her.

She shot him a look that read 'bite me, hobag' and continued attempting to reach for her cereal. The reaction on both of their faces made Prussia crack up. He handed the bowl of cereal to the girl, while saying 'Attagirl!"

"Swear to Christ…" Austria managed before resuming the drinking of his coffee.

After breakfast was finished, the small girl crawled to the living room, eager to open whatever the hell had wrapping paper on it.

"H-Hey, Adel, don't open everything! Not all of this stuff is for you! Some of it is for Mutti and Aunt Hungary and Vati!" Austria reminded her.

She didn't seem to care.

Austria turned to face a chuckling Prussia. "You taught her to hate me, didn't you?"

Prussia stopped laughing when he heard this. "She does not hate you!"

"Have you seen her? She ignores everything I say, she only listens to you and you praise her for it! She totally loves you and she freaking hates me!"

"Whoa, calm down."

"I'll calm down when I freaking want to 'calm down!' You of all people shouldn't be telling me!"

"She's crying, you dumbass!"

They both stopped to look at Adel, who had big, wet tears rolling down her face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Adel! Please don't cry! I-" Austria tried to finish his sentence, but was stopped when Adel slapped him.

"R-R-Roderich?"

"SEE? I TOLD YOU! SHE HATES ME!" Austria turned around, desperately trying to hide tears of his own.

That was when Prussia had enough.

He walked over to his spoiled daughter and swatted her across the face, just like she had done to Austria. "NO! You don't hit _anyone, _especially your Vati!"

The little girl was in shock, along with Austria. Prussia grabbed her and started up the staircase. "It looks like someone needs a little timeout."

He came back down afterward, ignoring the screaming and crying. "I took care of it."

"…I'm…I'm speechless…"

"She doesn't hate you, she just has my stubborn personality. She'll grow out of it." He walked up to him and kissed him, tongue and all. "Happy now?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good." Prussia took the other man and clutched him tightly, inhaling his scent of slight cologne. "Consider it your first present."

"What's my second?"

"…You'll find out later tonight."

--

"Veee~! Presents!" Italy and Carmine were astounded by the gift pile. (Although Italy had already seen it several times.)

"Ne~!"

"Can we open them now, Ludwig? Can we can we huh huh?"

Germany sighed. "We have to light the last candle first."

"Oh, right!" They walked over to the advent wreath, as Germany took his lighter from his pocket once more and lit the very last candle.

"Calendar, ne!"

"Oh, right, your advent calendar, ve!" Italy grabbed the box-like thing as Carmine looked for the right door. "It's the one with the two and the five on it, Carmine!"

He found the right door and pulled it open with his chubby fingers, taking the last little chocolate. He sucked on it slowly, as he hadn't gotten his first teeth yet.

"Now presents?"

"Yes, Feliciano. Now presents."

"Yay!" He cheerfully ran over to the pile of presents, taking some and handing them to Carmine.

"Remember Carmine, open the big ones first, then the little ones last!"

"Ne!"

They did just that, until Carmine ran out of presents and Italy was down to one tiny box. "I wonder what it is, ve?"

"A toy, ne?"

"That's not possible! It's too small!"

"Uh, I'll start cleaning up the wrapping paper." Germany said, crouching down on his knees by the now standing Italy.

"I wanna open it soooo bad!"

"So open it, Mama!"

"Okay, I will!" Germany watched out of the corner of his eyes as Italy pulled the paper off the box. "It's a box!"

Germany sighed impatiently.

"More, ne!"

Italy opened the box and literally stopped breathing as he felt Germany grab his hand.

A diamond ring.

"Feliciano Vargas…will you marry me?"

Italy blushed and looked down at him. "V…V…YES, OH YES!" He attacked Germany to the ground, hugging him and kissing him.

"Ne, what does that mean, Vati?"

Germany looked at his confused son. "That means we love each other and we're going to live together forever."

"Yay, yay!" The little toddler ran around the house excitedly.

"Ludwig, I love you! I really do!"

"Mmm…I love you too."

**A/N: WOAH YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. I WENT THERE.**

**Ufu~**

**I know I time-skipped until they were six months, but I figured you guys wouldn't want another five chapters discussing their growth and crap.**

**Christmas info: (Forgive me if you live in this country and you don't do this, because I would assume not everybody does.)**

**America: They have Christmas trees in the living room and generally open presents on Christmas day. They also have big feasts on Christmas Day.**

**British Isles/UK: Basically the same as America. A lot of their traditions came from old Kings and Queens and such. Wassail is a beverage made of a bunch of different foods. (When England tries to make it for America)**

**China: They usually hang up lanterns inside or outside the house. Dun Che Lao Ren is like the Chinese Santa Claus.**

**Japan: They follow a lot of American traditions. **

**Italy: They celebrate a little earlier than most. In Rome, they shoot a cannon when the festivities begin. (When Germany shot the gun)**

**Germany/Prussia/Austria: The father usually takes the children and keeps them away while the mother decorates the tree on Christmas Eve. In Germany, they ring a bell and the children come in. They listen to stories, sing and play with sparklers. In Austria, they do this on Christmas Day.**

**Merry Christmas Guys! And if you don't celebrate it, have a nice winter!**


	14. Another

**A/N: Nom.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, SpainxRomano**

**Disclaimer: Didn't get Hetalia for Christmas.**

"And this is called punishment!" Italy took the smaller child's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Ne~" Was heard every time he squeezed.

Germany shook his head and went back to his work. Ever since he had proposed to Italy, he had been extremely happy. Like, over the top. More than usual. Hey, if Italy was happy, then so was Germany.

Germany was lifted from his thoughts as the phone rang suddenly. Who the hell would call at this time of night?

"Hello?" He spoke uncertainly into the receiver.

"POTATO BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?"

"Oh, nice to meet your acquaintance, Lovino."

"Nii-chan?"

"Ne?"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO FUCK AROUND, YOU STUPID DRUNK! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!" Romano's voice was full of rage as Germany could barely make out Spain's voice in the background.

"Sweet Lovino, calm down! This is a beautiful thing!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, TOMATO BASTARD!"

Germany sighed and handed the phone to Italy. "It's for you."

"Ve~!" Italy listened in to the receiver, hoping to hear a happy Romano. "Nii-chan!"

"YOU!"

Italy frowned. "Ve, what's wrong, nii-chan? Did I do something wrong?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! I-"

"Oh, before I forget, I have some good news to tell you!"

"NOT NOW!"

"Me and Ludwig are getting married~!"

Romano paused and started to breathe uneasily. "You…getting…" His calmness lasted only a few more seconds before he erupted again. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME? FIRST, YOU WERE BORN, SECOND, THIS AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT POTATO BASTARD?"

"Ve, what's your news Lovino? Is it good or bad?"

"OH, IT'S BAD! REALLY FUCKING BAD!"

"What is it? Are you dying? Ve~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Italy paused in silence, taking in the information. "That's great, nii-chan~!"

"HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT GREAT? I HAVE A RETARDED SPAWN GROWING INSIDE OF ME, AND WORST OF ALL, RETARDED ANTONIO IS THE FATHER!"

"What's wrong with him?" Germany asked, not really that interested but just trying to be nice.

"He's gonna have a baby~!"

"Oh, no wonder he's so unhappy."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M UNHAPPY! TOMATO BASTARD OVER HERE WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND…Feliciano?"

"Ve~?"

"…I have to go."

"Ve, why?"

"…It's time for my siesta." He hung up the phone, grumbling something and then yawning.

"But that's a great thing!" Italy exclaimed to Germany.

"It's your brother, he's negative with everything." Germany shook his head and flashed a look at his own son, rolling on the floor.

"Ve, that means Carmine's gonna have a cousin~!"

"Yeah, I guess it does, huh…" At the sound of his name, the child looked up and laughed, then threw a stuffed animal halfway across the living room. Italy laughed as well, and Germany rubbed his temple and stood, heading for the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Ludwig~?"

"I need some aspirin…"

--

"Say something else."

"Mum."

"No, something else."

"Mum."

"Preston, say something other than Mum!"

"Mum."

"Gah." England furrowed his eyebrows at his son and sighed in frustration. An oblivious Preston looked at his father with a blank expression and glanced at the ground. Today, America decided to take little Ruby to a playground, where she would kick around in the sand. Preston, however, didn't like that kind of activity. He preferred looking at picture books and taking naps with his 'Mum.'

England decided to try a different approach. He opened a book that with pictures of various farm animals and pointed to a plump cow.

"I am a cow. I say 'moo.' Can you say 'moo?'"

The boy looked at him in curiosity. England blushed and turned the page to a fat pig. "I am a pig. I say 'oink.' C-Can you say 'oink?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

England sighed and put the book down as he felt what was left of his manhood slip down the drain. "What will it take for you to start talking? I'll do anything for you to just say something different for once!"'

"…Fairy?"

"No, no, the fairies are busy today, they can't come."

"…Mum."

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING MY NAME!?"

"Mum." This time, the boy pointed towards the kitchen. England turned around and noticed a trail of smoke coming out, followed by a God-awful smell.

"…Oh, shit."

England's first instinct was to run in the kitchen and find the source of the fire, which he instantly realized was the pot roast he was making for dinner. He pulled open the door of the oven and was greeted by a blazing flame. He felt his face heat up significantly and he felt himself losing the ability to breathe as smoke entered his lungs. He really was stupid, especially when he tried to do something about the burning pan.

And his arm caught on fire.

"BLOODY MOTHER OF HELL, THAT HURTS! GAH! MAKE IT STOP!" He slammed his hand against the table, only making it hurt more. He truly believed he was screwed until he felt a cold liquid thrown on his body. The flames and smoke dispersed, and across his arm was a thick trail of blood and a black mark which signified the burn. He looked up to see America with a water hose in one hand, and their two children in the other.

"Ah, Alfred, you saved my bloody life! Thank Go-"

"What the hell happened?" His voice was full of anger as he glared at England, who looked utterly embarrassed.

"I-I was cooking a pot roast and I kinda forgot about it and then-"

"You 'kinda forgot?' Iggy, do you realize what could have happened? You could have killed Preston, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, show me some sympathy here! Have you seen my arm? I'm already badly hurt!"

"Because you were stupid enough to touch the damn pan! You don't touch a metal pan that's freaking on fire!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill anyone or anything, it was just an accident!"

America grunted and looked at him once more before turning on his heels. "I'm very disappointed in you, Iggy."

Before England could protest, America was up the stairs and out of sight. Clutching onto his arm, he sat at the kitchen table, trying to push back the tears forming in his eyes. He heard a few footsteps and looked up to see America standing next to him, with some supplies in his hands.

"I…I thought you hated me."

America laughed softly. "I'm disappointed in you, but I still love you very much and you're hurt. Now give me your arm."

England smiled slightly and held out arm, looking at America with sincerity in his eyes. "S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize. What can you do." He wrapped some bandages around his arm, careful not to make it too tight. He planted a kiss on his forehead and stood. "I'm going to go check on the kids, alright?"

"…alright."

America beamed at him and ran up the stairs, almost tripping on the way. As soon as he was out of hearing range, England took it as an opportunity to finish his sentence.

"…hero."

--

**A/N: Pretty short, I know. And no Aus/Prus and Chi/Jap. Deal, okay? This story just needed an update. Sorry for the lack of updateness. Lol. Anyway…I'll shut up now.**

**PRAY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! –shotdeadgone-**


	15. Fun Stuff

**A/N: Fizz Bitch.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia, GermanyxItaly**

**Disclaimer: OMG I DON'T OWN IT KTHXBYE**

Both men brought their glasses to their lips, absorbing the liquid inside them. The little girl brought her bottle to her lips, sucking on the tip for some milk.

"Da, she's learning quickly."

"I would say so."

China and Russia were sitting inside a small café with China's 8 month-old daughter Kaida. She wiggled around happily in her little high-chair, gazing out the window at the snowy atmosphere.

"Where's Kiku?"

"Working. Apparently Akio screwed up really badly and Alfred got upset. Dozens of his people were killed."

"What a shame."

"Don't worry, he still makes time out of his day to see her. We're both really busy, actually. I'm in heat with Taiwan…she says she's worrying about her importing and exporting into my country." He sipped his coffee again, glancing at his daughter to make sure she was okay.

"I hear you on that one. Lately, a lot of people have been questioning my human rights policies. You don't think I kill people on purpose, do you Yao…?"

"U-Uh…no, Ivan, of course not. W-Why would I think that. That's just silly."

Russia smiled, sipping his vodka once more. "Yay! Yao is a good friend."

China smiled at him, fixing his daughter's shirt a little.

"So…how is Heracles taking all this?"

Yao froze, looking at him. "Uh…probably not too well. I don't really know. He hasn't talked to Kiku since the wedding. I have a really bad feeling about him though."

"Just be careful. You wouldn't want something to happen to little Kiku, da? He's not very strong…and Greece is only rising in power. I'm sure you've heard of all the rebellions happening lately."

"O-Of course."

"Makes you wonder what caused them, da?"

China gulped. "I don't know what you're implying."

"Just watch him. You don't have to say anything, just make sure he doesn't do something stupid, like go out really late at night by himself."

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"How do you know?"

China shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I just don't see him doing something like that!"

"Alright, Yao."

And they both drank in silence, a single thought crossing Yao's mind.

--

"Are you almost ready, you damn priss? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Prussia called from the doorway of Austria and his' bedroom. Today, they had decided to take a family picture now that their daughter was 9 months old.

"Would you just hold your horses?! I'm fixing your daughter's clothes. Unless you want her to look bad."

"Just hurry up, damnit! I'm not gonna wait forever!"

Austria sighed and focused on straitening out Adel's dress, not listening to Prussia's pointless banter. "There! All done." He stood up and held her up in the mirror, admiring just how cute she looked. "Perfect. I'm ready."

"Great. It's about time…"

"Would you go see if Elizabeta is ready?"

"I still don't see why she has to be in the picture. She's not even in our family!"

"No, but she lives in this house. That's what counts, Gilbert."

"So you're saying that just because she lives in this house makes her eligible? Well then, let's just have all the maids and servants get in too! Hell, they live here, they must be family!"

"Gilbert, stop being an ass."

Prussia groaned and stuck his tongue out at him. "At least I'm awesome!"

"Yes, Gilbert, you're so awesome that the people who write the dictionary considered putting you in for the definition of the word awesome."

"I don't know why they never returned my call…"

Austria shook his head and walked over to the other side of the room, Adel in his arms. "Please, just go ask her if she's ready."

"Fine…" He sighed melodramatically and walked across the long hallway to her room, pounding on the door. "Yo, Eliza! You ready yet?"

His face was greeted promptly by a frying pan as she came out, smiling happily down at him who was face-planted on the ground. "Of course~"

"Alright, let's go." Austria called from the other end of the hall, Adel squirming in his arms. Prussia stood up and brushed himself off as they all walked down the staircase and out of the house, collecting into Prussia's sports car and heading off. They got their quickly, heading into the room where the picture was going to be taken.

"You look very lovely, Elizabeta." Austria complemented her politely.

"Why thank you, Roderich~" Hungary replied, blushing softly.

"Don't you hit on her! You've got me now!"

"You steaming pile of feces, I wasn't hitting on her, it was just a compliment!"

"Compliment, my ass!" The two continued to argue over absolutely nothing until Adel started to wail rather loudly.

"Oh, Adel…don't cry…" Austria rocked her back and forth, whispering to her softly.

"She's only crying because she wants you to shut up and agree with me!"

"You're an awful parent, Gilbert." Hungary told him.

"Don't you start at me, frying pan bitch! Being a parent is hard! That child requires attention twenty-four seven, and you have to give it to it!"

"Both of you calm down. You're both right; Gilbert, you can be a bad parent sometimes and Miss Elizabeta, parenting can be hard sometimes. There's just nothing you can do about it. But look at it this way; without little Adel here, we wouldn't be together, would we Gilbert?"

"…I guess not." Prussia had to admit, as if it weren't for the baby, he probably would have been out every night, humping random chicks and the occasional drag queen.

"And Elizabeta, you and Kiku would have never become friends, right?"

"…probably not." Hungary knew he had a point; ever since they started talking when Prussia was in labor, they had become rather good friends.

"See? Without this little girl in our lives, everything would be different. Right?"

"Ja!" The little girl cried happily. Hungary giggled while both Prussia and Austria smiled at her.

"Are you ready for the photo?" The photographer said as he walked into the room.

"Hell yeah!" Prussia said affirmatively. They all got into position and with one click, their family photo was taken; a family memory that would last a life time, just like their precious little girl.

--

Germany sighed as the lady at the counter just giggled at him. How Feliciano had convinced him into letting him wear a dress for their upcoming wedding, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was sitting in a bridal dress shop in West Berlin, holding his nine month-old son and waiting for Feliciano to come out of the dressing room. He looked up when he finally heard a door open.

"Ve, how do I look?"

Germany's mouth went wide and he stared at the man presented before him with utter attraction. Feliciano looked stunning in the white dress, with ruffles more towards the bottom along with some little fake rose flowers adorning it.

"You look…incredible."

"Er sieht sehr ziemlich." The lady told Germany, smiling and waving down at their son, who spaz-waved back.

"I don't know what the hell that means, but yay! Can I get it, can I get it, please Ludwig pleeeeeaaase, come onnnnn~"

Germany gulped and faced the lady. "Wie viel kostet, Ma'am?"

"555€."

He turned over to Feliciano, who was begging like a child. "Fine."

"YAAAAAY!" He screamed, running through the store with Carmine on his shoulders, who was screaming "NEEEEE~!"

The lady just laughed as Germany wrote her a check.

Germany sighed.

**A/N: Phew…sorry this took so long guys. Well, let's see…to begin:**

**If you understood any of the political jokes in this chapter, I fucking love you. Seriously, be my friend. But if you didn't, here's some insight:**

**Yao says something about Kiku in a meeting with Akio, and Alfred is upset because dozens of his people are upset: Akio is the name of the president of Toyota Motors, the now infamous car company that suffered major losses when their cars started to malfunction. The malfunctions got so bad, they killed several people in America.**

**Yao says something about Taiwan and importing/exporting: Taiwan has recently been up in business as they've been importing and exporting to America and China, but they fear that the pattern will not continue due to China's massive growth.**

**Ivan says something about his human rights: This news isn't really recent, but people in Russia have been upset about their human rights for years, especially following new disturbing videos of people being beaten to death in Russian prisons.**

**Ivan says something about rebellions in Greece: There has been a major economical struggle in Greece recently, causing many people to rebel and protest.**

**Okay~ Anyway, I'm on spring break this week, so I'll try to get the next chapter in too. I think you guys will like it~ If I can ever finish my report on Mao Zedong(Chinese Communist Leader) and my short essay for this writing contest, that is…**

**Anyway, please take some translations. I love you guys! And thank you for all the virtual food you send!**

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Ja: Yes (If you couldn't already tell)**

**Er sieht sehr ziemlich: He looks very pretty**

**Wie viel kostet, Ma'am: How much is this, Ma'am**

**555€ is about $750.00 USD. I rounded it because the original number is kinda ugly.**

**Until next time~! **


	16. Another Wedding and Another Baby

**A/N: Mm…yay. It's wedding tiem.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly(main), SpainxRomano**

**Disclaimer: This author owns Hetalia in no way. She only owns those cute little Hetalia figurines.**

The mood was set. The day was perfect. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. And in a matter of minutes, Feliciano Vargas would be Vargas no longer.

They were marrying in a nice little private park in Rome, arranged via Lovino of course. Lovino was originally supposed to be the bridesmaid, but due to him being a week away from nine months pregnant, it was decided that he should just watch from the audience. Ludwig's best man was his older brother Gilbert, who was ecstatic that his brother was getting married.

Feliciano was now inside his dressing room, wearing his regal dress and brushing his hair so it looked perfect. "Ve~ ve~ What do you think, fratello? Am I pretty?"

Lovino scrunched his face up in jealousy and nodded. "You look fine."

"Fratello looks cute with a baby in his tummy~"

"Shut up. Are you almost ready? I need to go sit down soon."

"Ve, go ahead~ I'll wave to you!"

Romano groaned. "Please don't." He walked out of the room, heading outside where his Spanish lover was waiting for him in the audience.

--

Meanwhile, Ludwig was continuously readjusting the tie on his tux, his brother Gilbert watching him. Roderich was watching their ten month-old children in the audience outside.

"You look pretty sharp in that tux, bruder."

"Thank you, Gilbert. I appreciate the insight."

"Well, awesome people like me should know these kinda things!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror once more before giving himself a quick nod. He turned to face Gilbert, who was smirking.

"You ready?"

"Ready as ever." Ludwig cleared his throat and walked out of the room, Gilbert following close behind. It was just about time…

--

Music began to play as the groom walked down the aisle, his best man not too far behind. They stopped once they reached the end of the long aisle, Gilbert giving him a quick nod before returning to his seat next to Roderich. Little Carmine waved at his father from the audience, which made Ludwig blush and sheepishly wave back.

Feliciano was outside of the door, just waiting until it was his turn. He decided to recite a quick prayer first, just to make sure God was watching over him.

"Gloria al Padre, e al Figlio, e allo Spirito Santo.

Come era nel principio, e ora e sempre, nei secoli dei secoli.

Amen. …yay!"

The doors opened and Feliciano began to walk in, his eyes open for once in his life and looking very happy. When he reached the end of the long aisle, little Carmine just had to point out his Mama to the entire crowd.

"HI MAMA!" He yelled, giggling happily. He couldn't stand yet, but his crawling was getting better and better.

"Ve, hi little bambino~!" Feliciano said back to him. Ludwig just facepalmed.

Feliciano finally made it down to the end, standing beside Ludwig. The priest looked up and nodded at both of them, to start the service. The audience included the group of usuals; Yao, Kiku and nine month-old daughter Kaida; Roderich, Gilbert and ten month-old daughter Adel; Alfred, Arthur and ten month-old twins Ruby and Preston; Elizabeta was also there, along with Lovino and Antonio.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to unite these two people, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas, in holy matrimony. I understand you two have quite a past together?"

The audience laughed softly, and Feliciano took it as an open invitation to talk. "Yes, we did! We met when we were children and he thought I was a girl and then he kissed me before he left and then he came back and-"

"Feli, save it for dinner." Ludwig quietly whispered over at him.

"Okay! Can I tell them about the time I walked in on Roderich sewing up your underwear too?"

"No." Ludwig turned red as the group laughed again, Roderich looking down.

"Well, I see you two have a lovely relationship. But, however, rules are rules, and I must ask the dreaded question; does anyone have reason for these two not to be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was then that Lovino stood up.

"Ve, fratello!!!! Why do you hate me?????" Feliciano said, beginning to sob loudly.

"I…"

"…fick." Ludwig cursed under his breath in German.

"I…"

"Lovi, what are you doing?" Antonio whispered up at him, looking concerned.

"I THINK I'M GOING INTO LABOR, DAMNIT!"

The room was silent as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Alright, quickly, let us marry so we can take care of this!" Ludwig commanded the priest, just like back in his army days.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"And Feliciano Vargas, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Ve, I do~!"

"I now pronounce you husband and…er, husband. Ludwig and Feliciano Bielschmidt, please kiss and go help that poor guy!"

The two kissed quickly and Ludwig scooped Feliciano up, running over to Lovino like everyone else had.

"Lovi, what do you mean you think you're going into labor?" Antonio kneeled down to his level, comforting the sobbing Italian.

"I don't know, but it hurts and my water freakin' broke!"

"Ehhhhh…..so that's what that water is…" Feliciano pondered, looking down at the ground which was quickly becoming soaked in water and blood.

"Alright! Everybody listen up!" Ludwig commanded. The entire group of people was silenced, all except for Lovino who was wincing in pain. "Everyone who is not Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino or myself will stay here! Bruder, you're in charge of watching Carmine! Antonio, you'll help me lift Lovino into one of the other empty rooms! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES!" The entire crowd screamed.

"GO!"

Ludwig and Antonio lifted Lovino up carefully, running out of the room and into another one where it would be more private. "Oh yeah, Feliciano, go get Yao."

"Understood!" He said, saluting and running off towards Yao. "Yao, please help fratello!!! Is he going to die???? Wahhhh!!!"

"Calm down, Feliciano. Your brother's not dying." Yao started to walk off with the other sobbing Italian, looking back at the unhappy Kiku, sending him a look that said 'this won't take long, I'm sorry.'

They made it into the room were Lovino was groaning and yelling. "DAMNIT, ANTONIO!"

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, Lovi~!!!!! Please forgive me~!!!!"

"Gah-! Somebody, get a fucking doctor!"

"It's alright, Lovino. Please just relax." Yao assured the screaming man, leaning down and beginning his work.

"Lovi and our child will be okay, right?"

"Of course. He's just having contractions, but those are normal."

"Kinda like how I felt when Carmine was in me!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT HELPING, AND NOBODY CARES!"

"Okay, fratello…" Feliciano slumped over and sat in Ludwig's lap. "Ludwig, fratello doesn't like me anymore."

Ludwig sighed as Lovino continued to struggle with the escalating pain, Antonio looking at him nervously.

"Alright…well, it appears it's time for the baby to come out. Are you ready, Lovino?" Yao asked him.

"Ah…what k-kind of question is that?"

Antonio took Lovino's hand, kissing his forehead softly. "It's gonna be okay Lovi…just squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay?"

"Alright…" Lovino managed to say, wincing again.

"Okay, Lovino…when I count to three, I want you to push as hard as you can."

Lovino nodded and held Antonio's hand dearly.

"One…two…three!"

Lovino groaned as he pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Antonio's hand just as hard. The Spaniard dismissed the slight pain, only offering words of comfort to his precious Lovino. "You're doing great, Lovi…come on, you can do it!"

He panted and groaned, pushing like he was told. "I…I can't…non più, non più…"

"Yes you can Lovi…I believe in you. Our little bebé is waiting to see us….don't you want to meet him or her?"

Lovino just barely nodded, stealing a glance at the frowning Antonio.

"Please, keep at it…for me? For the baby?"

Lovino panted and nodded again, putting all his effort into pushing.

"Oh, Lovi! You're doing an incredible job!" Antonio said, cheering him on.

"That's it, Lovino. Nice, strong pushes. I'd say the head is close to crowning." Yao informed him.

Ludwig and Feliciano were watching intently, rather fascinated as neither of them got to really see the birth of their own son.

"Is that really what it looks like down there?"

"Feli…don't be so rude."

"Okay Ludwig…"

"Alright, just a few more pushes and this baby will be out!" Yao told them.

"Come on Lovi, just a little more!"

"AHHHH!" Lovino screamed, finally pushing the child out of himself.

"OH MY GOD, LOVI~!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"IT'S A GIRL!" Antonio cried happily. Yao handed the little bundled up girl to him as he studied her features; she had Lovino's paler skin tone along with his hair color, but she had Antonio's eyes.

"Let's hope she's not retarded like you." Lovino told the oblivious Antonio, who chose to ignore his comment. The little girl smiled up at him, and his eyes lit up in amazement.

"Sweet Lovino, she has my smile! Look, look!"

"Let me hold her, you moron!"

Antonio finally handed the child over to its mother, watching his reaction carefully. To his surprise, Lovino smiled and rocked their daughter close to himself, blushing a little bit.

"She's muy linda!"

"…what did you just say?"

"…she's muy linda?"

"Yes. That's it."

"That's what, Lovi?"

"Her name. Linda. I like it."

And once again, Antonio lit up like a flashlight in the dark. "AWWWWWW~!"

And so, it was declared that the new child's name would Linda Carriedo-Fernandez.

--

"Ve…today was a super-cool day, wasn't it Ludwig?"

"I guess it was…"

"I mean, fratello had a bambina and we got married~! Ve, I'm happy now!"

"Say, Feli…since we never really got to do anything after our wedding, why don't I take you and Carmine out to get gelato?"

"Ve, gelato~!" Feliciano hopped up from the table he was sitting on, walking over and kissing Ludwig before running outside.

"Ne?" Carmine said, looking up at his father from his little playpen.

Ludwig chuckled, picking up the small child. "Your Mama's quite a character, alright."

**A/N: Oh yay. I don't know, I didn't really like this chapter. There's just something about it that's itching at me…**

**A quick note: I used 'Bielschmidt' as Ludwig's last name, considering that he and Gilbo are bruders and that would just make common sense. (In canon, Ludwig is given no last name, he is simply stated as Ludwig for God knows what reason.)**

**Once again, thanks to all the reviewers/people who even bother to CARE about this story. It makes me happy to know someone's even bothering to read it.**

**Also, a quick not on translations, I apologize if they're not completely correct, because I'm not a language expert. Especially for languages that have special characters, such as Chinese and Japanese. I really seem to butcher those languages…**

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

**Bambino/bambina: It means baby. Feliciano says bambino when it's referring to his son, but Feliciano says bambina when it concerns Lovino's daughter, due to the gender of the words.**

**Fratello: Brother(that's pretty obvious)**

**Non più: No more**

**Feli's little prayer: (I really hope this didn't/doesn't offend anyone by the way, and I am in no way trying to convert people as I am atheist myself, but Roman Catholic is the dominant religion in Italy, so I'd assume Feli would pay at least SOME respect to it.) **

**Gloria al Padre, e al Figlio, e allo Spirito Santo: Glory be to the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit**

**Come era nel principio, e ora e sempre, nei secoli dei secoli. Amen: As it was in the beginning is now, and ever shall be, World without end. Amen.**

**German:**

**Bruder: Brother**

**Fick: Fuck**

**Spanish:**

**Bebé: Baby**

**Muy linda: Very beautiful. Once again, this is a matter of masculine vs. feminine- one of the many ways to say beautiful in Spanish just happens to be lindo, which is masculine, so you just replace the 'o' with 'a' and you get the feminine version. **

**See ya next time~!**


	17. Truly Just Another Random Day

**A/N: Yawn…here, have another totally normal, boring chapter.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg, dur.**

**Pairings: GermanyxItaly, AmericaxEngland, ChinaxJapan, AustriaxPrussia, SpainxRomano**

**Disclaimer: Nein.**

"Buon Compleanno!"

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"'生日快乐!"

"お誕生日おめでとう!"

"Happy Birthday!"

As you can see, it didn't matter what language it was in, because it all meant the same thing; happy birthday. And indeed, it was a happy birthday for the children of Ludwig and Feliciano, Alfred and Arthur, and Roderich and Gilbert. (Since Yao and Kiku's child came late, Kaida was still only eleven months old, but only by a week.)

And so, gathered in the park, the group had decided to celebrate. Ludwig and Feliciano, the recently married couple, had their son Carmine; Alfred and Arthur had their ever-interesting twins Ruby and Preston; Antonio and Lovino came with their two month-old bundle of joy Linda; Roderich had brought Adel and Kiku had brought Kaida, because Gilbert hadn't been feeling well so Yao decided to take a look at him before they headed over. It was just a group of guys and babies.

"Ve~ Can we eat cake now?" Feliciano asked happily, giving his usual blank stare.

"If you eat enough cake, you'll get fat and Ludwig'll divorce you!" Lovino yelled over at his brother.

"Waaahhhh, fratellloooo~!"

Germany sighed and watched as the two continued to do what they did best; absolutely nothing.

Alfred looked at Arthur and Kiku, who were silently conversing. He didn't want to intrude, so he hid carefully behind a tree.

"So, Kiku…how're you and Yao doing?"

"We're doing very well, thank you for asking. We both love each other very much."

"I'm a little surprised at how Yao reacted, honestly. I mean, you guys had only been going out for a few months before you got pregnant on your first time…"

"I know what you mean, I was surprised too. I didn't expect him to become so dedicated; I mean, he went as far as proposing! Not that I mind at all…I was rather glad he did, actually. It was like he was proving that he would be there."

Arthur nodded and looked at the ground.

"Maybe…you wish Alfred-san did the same?"

"E-Eh?! N-no, of course not! I wouldn't bother to even talk to him if it weren't for the kids!"

"But, ah…didn't you have a similar situation? From what I recall, you and Alfred-san had just recently started dating when you found out you got pregnant on your first time with him."

"Yeah, but…"

"Wouldn't it have been nice to have that assurance though?"

"………"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. I'll stop pestering you."

Alfred listened intently, watching Arthur's expression. He truly loved Arthur with all his heart, he did, and he would do anything for him…maybe it was time to show him that.

"Hey, is that Heracles?"

Everybody froze.

Indeed, there he was…walking dangerously closer to the group. Kiku froze and instantly made a run for it, hiding in a bush. Arthur and Alfred stood in front of the bush and pretended to be engaged in conversation, while Roderich and Ludwig were pretending to fuss over their children. Feliciano, Antonio and Lovino were eating cake.

"…hello." Heracles said nervously. The group looked up at him, then quickly looked back down. Heracles walked over to the little spot on the grass where the babies were crawling around, picking up Kaida and holding her. Everyone was silent, no matter how much they wanted to yell at him.

"Oh, this must be Kiku's daughter. Looks just like him." He held her carefully, making sure she wouldn't fall. The little girl looked up at him and laughed. He smiled back at her, not aware of the atmosphere he was creating.

"P-put my daughter down!" Kiku yelled, jumping out of the bush suddenly. His face was red as he walked up to him, causing Heracles to raise an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in that bush…?"

"D-doesn't matter. Please give her back."

"Where is Yao?"

"He is busy. Please give her back."

"Have you two broken up already? What a shame…"

"Excuse me, I am sorry but please unhand my daughter!"

Heracles sighed and did so. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Yao."

"Me and Yao are doing just fine. We have not broken up." Kiku held his daughter close, looking down at her and speaking to her in Japanese softly.

"Ah, I see. I'm tired…."

"AIYAAAAAH!" Yao screamed, delivering a sharp kick to Heracles' side. Heracles fell to the ground quickly, only to be stepped on by Yao. "Ivan was right…."

"Y-Yao, what are you doing?! We were just having a normal conversation!"

Heracles lifted his head up. "Are you guys gonna-"

"No, H-Heracles-san! Me and Yao are very happy together!" Kiku said, trying to instigate. (Although he wasn't angry, because Kiku was not capable of feeling anger.)

"But you look like you're fighting. Don't couples that fight-"

"H-here!" Kiku set his daughter on the grass and practically tackled Yao to the ground, kissing him passionately. The entire group of people went silent, watching as Kiku showed his dominant side. He finally released Yao, panting and standing up.

"K-Kiku…" Yao panted, standing up as well. Heracles had already been standing at that point, watching them with wide eyes.

"Okay, that's great and all, but I have something to say too!" Gilbert announced to the awestruck group of people.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Roderich cried, instantly scooping up his daughter and walking over to him. "What's wrong with you? You're not sick, are you?"

"Not really, no." He said, smirking.

"What do you mean by that, bruder?" Ludwig asked him, a little concerned.

"I'm pregnant!"

Roderich's eyes widened significantly. "Oh, that's wonderful! Now we'll have two cute little children."

"Veee….Ludwig, I want another baby too!"

"Eh…maybe later, Feli."

"Okay, I'm just a little confused here." Lovino said, standing up. "First, the Grecian comes and acts all weird, then Kiku starts making out with Yao, and now that guy's knocked up?"

The group looked at him as if he were the crazy one, not really seeing how this wasn't normal.

"…you guys are all fucking nuts."

"Lovi~~~~ Sit back down with me~~~ Your daughter wants her Mama~~~~"

Lovino turned around, glaring daggers at the Spaniard. "Would you just learn to shut your mouth for more than five consecutive seconds!?"

"But Lovi~!"

Lovino sighed as he sat back down, watching the confused group.

"Besides, Kiku, I'm in a relationship already." Heracles said, bringing the attention back to himself.

"…you could have just told me that earlier…" Kiku said, blushing a little.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Yao asked, a little skeptical.

Heracles just smiled and started to walk off. "Oh, no one that you would care about."

"Today has just been a very disturbing day." Arthur finally concluded, glancing over at his children; Preston, who was waving at the fairies above, and Ruby, who was eating a piece of grass.

"Hey, Iggy! Wanna get married?"

Everyone gasped and Arthur gained an odd look on his face. "E-EH?!"

"Come on! I'm serious!"

"W-What's up with that random outburst?!"

"Can I have an answer?"

Arthur spurted out a bunch of random, frustrated noises before finally taking a deep breath and looking at him. "…fine."

"FUCK YEAH!" Alfred said, jumping around happily.

It truly was just another random day.

**A/N: I hope none of this was too confusing. If you missed it all, here's a recap: Prussia's preggo, USUK wedding and Greece is MOVING ON! –le gasp-**

**Any guesses as to who Greece's new love interest is? Belki Türkiye gibi?**

**Heeee.**

**And did anybody get any of the Japan jokes in this chapter? Hm? Nobody? Damn.**

**Well, first, Japan said the name of one of his character songs. (Excuse Me, I Am Sorry.)**

**And the whole Japan not being able to get angry comes from the Comic Diary 10 strip from the webcomic. I advise you to go read it, that has to be my favorite one.**

**This may or may not be my last update for a while; I go back to school on Monday. T_T uh, anyway, sorry if this wasn't so good…I'm not very happy with this chapter.**

**(Oh yeah, and I noticed that I had one reader from my home country of Austria…and that made me very happy.)**


	18. For The Readers

Hello there everyone. Are you all surprised? Yes, it is I, Farm-Story, and I have risen from the dead. I know these aren't technically allowed on FF, because they're not real chapters, but don't tell on me.

So it's been a while. Trust me, I know it has. I apologize for those of you who have waited so long to hear anything about this story.

Well, I've changed a lot as a person recently. School has become much harder for me, my state of health isn't always 100%, and I'm not even sure what's going on half of the time. I'm not really even into anything I have written about on this account anymore-including Hetalia. I think the main is reason is that I got bored with it. I felt as if the fandom was only declining.

But there are so many of you who really enjoyed this story. And I don't really know where to take it from here. If I were to actually write anymore, it would, if anything, be another few chapters and an epilogue. I could just give the story up right here and end at the last chapter. I could give it to someone else. I don't really know.

The main issue, besides my lack of interest or time, is that my writing style is much more refined and detailed now. That means everything is much longer and, unfortunately, it takes more time. I also haven't connected to these characters in years, making it difficult to pick up where I left off.

So I'm leaving this one up to you guys. If you want me to finish it out, let me know. If you think I should end it here, let me know. If you want to take ownership, let me know. I still don't know where to go with this story, so I'm not completely decided yet. But the opinions of my readers count-they really do.

Thank you all for sticking around. Sorry for my absence.

-Farm-Story


End file.
